


The Devil Within

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also very angry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Chimeras, Damp Stiles, Dark Stiles, Full shift Theo, Hand Jobs, Hayden is an annoying little shit who asks too many questions, Hearing Voices, Hospitals, M/M, Manipulation, Nogitsune Effects, Oblivious Scott, Praise Kink, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slightly more emotional Theo, Slow To Update, Steo, Stiles is angsty, Stiles just can't make up his mind, Stiles likes to be called Void, The Author Regrets Everything, Theo is a dick, Theo is kind of adorable at times, Top Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, abandoned, chimera pack, he really does, kind of, mild choking, scott sucks, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile on Stiles' face was predatory and that was enough to make Theo uncomfortable. He hadn't seen this coming, this hadn't been part of his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

"Theo, Theo, Theo." Stiles sighed, "You can't blackmail me,"

His eyes shifted towards the young werewolf currently occupying his passenger seat. He was done, he was done playing the victim. He wasn't the weak and defenceless human that everyone thought he was. Stiles wasn't weak, he had never been weak but now he had the means to back it up.

"Stiles I-..." Theo was quickly cut off by Stiles who had began to talk over him.

"No, you don't get to speak Theo. You've done enough of that already." Stiles hissed out in frustration.

The lanky teen sucked in a quick breath before manoeuvring himself over the centre console and into Theo's lap. The smile on Stiles' face was predatory and that was enough to make Theo uncomfortable. Theo hadn't seen this coming, this hadn't been part of his plan. He didn't like it at all, Stiles had thrown him off completely. The Stiles in front of him was not the one he remembered from 4th grade, the Stiles in front of him was the one he had heard rumours about.

"What is it Theo? Are you used to being the one in control? How does it feel to have it taken away from you?" Stiles whispered, Neither of them had realised just how close they were until his lips brushing against the shell of Theo's ear. Of course the questions were rhetorical, he didn't expect an answer from Theo. He just wanted to play. Stiles had spent so long trying to be the normal one, he had spent so much time repressing his true self that he felt a sense of relief. A noticeable shiver made it's way down Theo's spine, the movement catching Stiles' attention. He couldn't help but grin, he liked that he was getting to Theo. He liked it a lot.

"I don't trust you Theo, but I think we are very much alike." Stiles did think the two of them shared some similar qualities, but he himself was just a little better a hiding those said qualities. "You may fool everyone else with your perfect façade but you do not fool me." Stiles chuckled as he nuzzled his face against the werewolf's neck. Theo's smell was intoxicating and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"Stiles...w-what are you doing?" Theo faltered for a second before he tried to cover his tracks. His voice breaking half way through the sentence was evidence that he was not, in fact as composed as he usually was. Stiles' actions were confusing him and he hated to be confused. It frustrated him to no end. Stiles was scent marking him, it was perplexing.

"Get the fuck off of me Stiles" Theo hissed, struggling against Stiles who seemed to be a lot stronger than he had been previously. He felt a wave of nausea hit him, maybe he had underestimated Stiles a little too much.

"Tut, tut Theo, language." Stiles taunted, leaning back just enough so Theo could see his face.

Now that the werewolf looked closer, he could see the subtle differences to the human's appearance. There were bags under Stiles' eyes which caused him to look more sickly than he already did. His skin it's self had paled making it seem like he had not stepped foot outside of his house in years. The wolf's eyes flickered up to meet Stiles', his head jerking back slightly as he did. Stiles' eyes were pitch black, his eyes were no longer the warm whiskey colour he was accustom to. How could he have missed that?

"Stiles...Your eyes." Theo said breathlessly.

Stiles turned his head slightly, angling it towards the rear view mirror. Stiles chuckled as he stared into the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"They do that from time to time." He replied as he turned back towards Theo. His eyes trained on the werewolf. "Let me tell you a story Theo." He rasped, his blunt nails digging into the wolf's shoulders.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

"You've heard of a Nogitsune I assume. A dark Kitsune. I was possessed by one of those for little while." Stiles started, the memories seeping back into the forefront of his mind. As morbid as it might sound, Stiles smiled. He had began to accept what had happened to him, in fact he could now admit he enjoyed it. He felt such a rush during that short period of time and it was something he was sure he would never feel again. Until now that is.

"I did things that I could have only ever dreamed of Theo. I felt guilty at first, but after a while it felt good. Scott would have you believe it was what the Nogitsune wanted me to feel, but as always he was wrong. It changed me Theo, I'm not the scared little human anymore. I don't need protecting" He explained, his eyes filled with sick glee.

"Stiles why are you telling me this?" Theo questioned as he tried to understand what Stiles' driving force was. Stiles wouldn't be telling him this for no reason, it wasn't his style.

"Why? I've already explained why. Were you not listening to me when I said you and I are not so different? I'm a lot more perceptive that I let on, I know things Theo."

Theo was stunned into silence, there was something about this new Stiles that put him off but at the same time he was all the more curious. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know what Stiles knew. There were some things he wanted, no he needed to keep secret. Especially if he wanted to get Stiles on his side.

"Why are you still Scott's lapdog then? He treats you like trash Stiles, can you not see that? You are intelligent, I mean you had me figured out from the moment you saw me and I was counting on that. Do you not see how much power you actually have? How could you choose to waste it?!" Theo ranted at Stiles, trying to get him to understand where he was coming from. Theo could be a devious bastard when he wanted to but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't manipulate Stiles the way he could with the others. He was smart, very smart and now he was also very unpredictable. A smart and unpredictable Stiles was a dangerous one and Theo was playing a dangerous game right now.

"I'm buying my time. Why rush ahead when things are just falling into place?" Stiles stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean it's not like Scott's noticed anything, he's too caught up with Kira...Just like he was with Allison" Stiles growled the grip he wolf's shoulder's tightening. Stiles was angry, Theo could smell the anger coming off of him in waves. He howled out in pain when a snap echoed in the small space of the jeep as Stiles managed to snap Clavicle and part of his Scapula. The echoing snap pulled Stiles out of his anger filled trance. The wolf whimpered in pain as he felt his bones trying heal. Stiles released his grip on Theo, a curious expression on his face. It was almost like he didn't know his own strength. There was no way Theo believed that he was still human, he was willing to bet on that.

"I apologise for that Theo, It wasn't my intention to hurt you. You see, I just get so worked up. You would think your best friend would notice a change in you. Especially when said friend is and Alpha." Stiles gritted out.

Theo winced as his bone's knitted back together, it was a painful process and it wasn't one Theo liked to endure on a regular basis. There was a reason he had others do his dirty work for him. Stiles' hand shot forward to cup the back of Theo's neck, surprising himself. He felt almost compelled to do so, the biggest shock was to see the black veins that began crawling up his arm. Maybe the Nogitsune didn't just leave him with memories. Stiles knew he had a few extra tricks up his sleeve but he hadn't know about this one, it was intriguing.

"Interesting" Stiles breathed, his body trembling.

The wolf's eyes were trained on Stiles, his vision blurring very slightly as his head lolled to the side.

"Stiles...I think you do trust me" He choked out before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Maybe Theo was right, maybe Stiles trusted him a little more than he let on. Stiles didn't want to admit it to himself more than anything, he had told Theo something he hadn't even told Scott. Stiles slipped out of Theo's lap carefully, moving back over into the driver's seat of his Jeep. He fired up the engine, which he was surprised to find started up straight away


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Theo regained consciousness a little while later. He didn't recognise where he was and since it was so dark he couldn't make out much. From what he could gather he was in some sort of industrial basement. Theo soon became aware of the familiar burn of wolfsbane around his wrists and his ankles. Theo yanked at the wolfsbane soaked bindings which only made the burn he was feeling worse. What the hell had happened to him? How did he even get down here? The last thing he remembered was sitting in Stiles' Jeep with Stiles.

"Ah look, sleeping beauty is finally awake." Stiles chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and into Theo's line of sight. He hadn't even heard Stiles breathing, he was beginning to wonder if he was looking his touch.

"S-stiles, why am I tied down?" Theo croaked out

"Well I couldn't have you just wondering around now could I? I thought it would be a good idea to take our conversation elsewhere." He said gesturing to there surroundings. Stiles seemed like he was familiar with this place, he seemed relaxed and that didn't sit too well with Theo. Stiles approached him slowly, his hands held out in front of him in as if he meant no harm. He sat down cross-legged in front of the bound wolf his dark eyes running over him like he was some sort of an experiment. Theo knew that feeling all too well.

"Let me get straight to the point, I'm not going to hurt you. No, at least not on purpose" Stiles said with a smirk, resting on hand on Theo's knee. Never breaking eye contact with the wolf.

"I know what you are up to Theo, the others may not want to believe that I'm right but I know I am. You're working with the Dread Doctors." He leaned forward, gazing straight through the wolf. Stiles also knew Theo was a Chimera and not just any Chimera. He knew Theo was both wolf and coyote but he wasn't going to tell him that. Not just yet anyways.

"Stiles, I'm not working with any-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME THEO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE LYING TO ME" Stiles yelled, his grip on Theo's knee tightening just enough for it to hurt him. He was not in the mood to listen to lies.

"Shit, Stiles...I'm sorry, okay! Your right I am, I am working with them." Theo hissed out in pain as he confessed to Stiles' accusations. He had learnt in life sometimes it was easier to just say yes.

"See it wasn't so hard now was it?" Stiles sung, relaxing his hand, his fingers tapping an off beat rhythm on Theo's knee.

"I like you Theo, and I'm willing to put my trust in you, but if you even think about crossing me, I will make you regret it." Stiles said, his tone bored as he gracefully pushed himself up onto his knee's. Theo nodded his head, this new Stiles was a little intimidating and he wasn't so easily intimidated. At least he liked to think he wasn't.

"I won't, I like you too Stiles. Probably more than I am meant to and it the Doctors find out I'm dead anyways." Theo said, his voice taking on a cold edge. The doctors knew of his plan but they also had their own interest in Stiles. They had come to an arrangement, they wanted to run a few tests on Stiles before they gave him to Theo. They wanted to enhance his power and Theo had agreed to that. He is starting to wish he didn't, for some reason he would be a little upset if something went wrong whilst Stiles was in the hands of the doctors. He had grown a little too attached to the boy. Even after all of the time they spent apart, to him it felt like 4th grade was yesterday.

Stiles' hand slowly trailed it's way up Theo's thigh, watching at the muscles tensed under his touch. He was obviously making Theo uncomfortable and he found it all sorts of entertaining to watch the boy squirm.

 

"That's where I come in. I have a plan of my own and it seems like I am starting to like your company. You help me, I help you." Stiles stated, his eyes flickering up to Theo's face, gauging the wolf's reaction to his offer.

"Okay, just let me know what you need." Theo clarified, "Now can you get me out of these?"

Theo yanked at the bindings to emphasise his question. Stiles chuckled manically as he watched Theo, his problem amusing him more than it should be, "Hmm, I don't know. I kind of like having you all tied up." He shooting Theo a quick wink before giving Theo's thigh a quick squeeze as he stood up.

Stiles untied Theo, watching him closely. He was surprised that the wolf didn't even try to attack him, after all that is what he would expect from most people who had been tied up against their will.

"Make yourself at home" Stiles said before he disappearing into the darkness, leaving Theo alone. Leaving him with more questions than he had answers.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Theo found himself routing around in the basement, looking through old case files and old medical books. He had managed to piece the clues together. Stiles had brought him to Eichen house. Theo had a lot of time to think since the lanky teen had disappeared without a trace. He chastised himself multiple times for not paying enough attention to they dynamics of the pack. It would have save him a world of trouble and he wouldn't be currently stuck in the basement of a nut house. At least he had an ally, maybe this trouble would be worth something.

He really did like Stiles, so much so he was reconsidering his deal with the doctors. There had to be a way to convince them to leave Stiles to him. Maybe he could give them the Banshee instead. Lydia was disposable, or perhaps Malia. She was so naïve, she trusted him almost instantly. The fact that he was half coyote helped a lot. He suspected that if he wasn't she may have been swayed by Stiles' opinion. Theo sighed as he slumped back on the dusty old couch he was sat on. This was too much, he didn't sign up for this. He signed up for a pack not a whole inside operation. The sound of footsteps approaching brought Theo out of his thoughts.

"Stiles?"

"Yes, Little wolf?" Stiles sighed as he approached him.

Theo paused at the unusual nickname Stiles had given him, Little wolf, really? Theo shook his head, putting it to the back of his mind as he continued.

"We are in Eichen house...why here?" Theo questioned. He was curious to know why Stiles had brought him to a mental hospital and why this one.

"Well when I need to think, I come down here." It was true, ever since his possession Stiles had felt drawn to the basement of Eichen house, as well as the Nemeton. He had figured out a way to get inside without getting caught, not that it was too hard to do so in the first place.

Theo nodded his head slowly in reply, which seemed to please Stiles. He watched as Stiles tapped away at his phone silently, obviously very aware that Theo was still watching him.

Stiles smirked, he could feel the tension thick in the air. Whether it was good or bad he liked it all the same, the emotions made him feel powerful. They made him feel Sated.

"You should really stop staring Theo, it's distracting" Stiles said, his voice laced with amusement.

Stiles felt the embarrassment as it coursed through Theo. That was new. He usually had to engage in some sort of physical contact to feel another persons emotions as strong as he was feeling Theo's. He placed his phone down on the side, since it was running out of battery anyways, giving Theo his full attention. He gave him a once over wondering why he had felt that rush of emotion

"Theo, I want to try something. Stay still" He said as he moved closer to the wolf. He focused on the boy in front of him, he felt nothing. Stiles huffed, it wasn't as if he expected that to work but it would have been nice if it did. He trailed his finger tips up Theo's arm, his eyes fluttering shut as he was hit with a strong sense of confusion, anxiety and a twinge of fear. A warm feeling spread inside his chest, it felt nice, slightly unusual but nice.

Theo stared at Stiles in confusion, he didn't understand what was going on. Every time Stiles touched him like that nausea would hit him like a wave. He had noticed the black lines trailing up the taller boy's arms. Similar to a wolf when they took someone's pain away. Theo was sure that pain was not what Stiles was taking from him.

"Stiles, this is getting weird. I need you to talk to me. No more half answers." Theo demanded, he was becoming more and more frustrated. He was not used to being in a situation where he was not sure how to regain control. He didn't like it at all.

"If you really need me to tell you, then tell you I shall" Stiles sighed, letting his arm drop back down to his side, his eyes flickering open. He was cold now, the warm feeling had completely disappeared.

"I told you I needed your help and that I had a plan. Well here is my plan. I want to show the others that they were wrong to underestimate me, to try and change me. I want my revenge on those who didn't take me seriously, on those who hurt me without realising that they were. I want to destroy the pack completely. I know you want a pack Theo, I really do but you have me. You have me and that means you don't need a pack. If you look out for me I will promise to do the same for you but this goes both ways. Remember that." Stiles explained, he wanted to make sure he had left nothing out. He wanted Theo to know, he had already agreed to work with him but Stiles had never explained his plan in full.

The pack were no longer anything to him, when once they had meant everything. He was done with being a pushover. He was done with them thinking he was a joke and he could see Theo had potential.

"I see where you are coming from. I'll help you of course but keep in mind I still have to work along side the Doctors. I just ask one thing of you for now. Keep Scott out of my hair." Theo contemplated whether or not he should tell Stiles the extent of his own plan. He decided against it, at least for now.

"Done." Stiles smirked at Theo's reply, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

A few hours later Stiles sauntered into Scott's house with Theo trailing behind him. He ignored the looks of confusion he got from the pack, It was the reaction he wanted out of them. He would have made Theo go in ahead of him if he wasn't looking for a reaction. He collapsed into the seat next to Liam, the only other available seat in the room. As much as he disliked the young beta, he liked his fire.

Theo glanced around the room before settling against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a passive expression settling onto his face.

After the little chat he and Stiles had had at Eichen house they had come to a mutual agreement. Two heads were always better than on. They had been interrupted by Theo's phone's incessant buzzing. Scott wanted to notify him that he was holding an impromptu pack meeting at his house. Of course Stiles had overheard the conversation as he was sat next to him at the time. A look of rage contorting his features, his phone in his hand. Obviously he had not received any news of said pack meeting.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, I just felt the need to address the up and coming Super Moon." Scott started, he looked quite anxious. His eyes darting over to Stiles every so often.

Stiles tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair as he listened to Scott state his worries to the group. Sometimes it made him feel like he was in group therapy, he knew from experience and it wasn't fun. He could feel Scott's eyes on him time to time, it was clear the Alpha wanted to say something to him but he obviously held it back.

"You'll be fine Scott, none of you have anything to worry about. You are all in control of your shift right? So quit worrying." He piped up in his usual happy tone, shooting his best friend a smile. The look he received from Scott made his right eye twitch slightly, but he managed to keep his composure. That's what he gets for trying to comfort him? Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying to be nice, in the end it always got thrown in his face.

"I agree with Stiles, you've all had time to adapt to your nature as a wolf, this shouldn't be a problem." Theo stated, glancing over at Stiles.

Stiles sent a glare his way, he didn't know what possessed Theo to stick up for him but it clearly didn't make the situation any better. He knew that Theo had his own plans for the Super Moon, otherwise he would have never agreed with him. Theo needed to be a little more subtle, Stiles could read him like a book. It would appears as if he was the only one who could. Scott sighed as he relaxed into his seat letting Kira relax into his side. He could almost feel sorry for her, she didn't know she was just a replacement for Alison. The only good thing about being stuck I the middle of all of this was the emotion. There were so many different emotions bouncing around the room Stiles was content to sit there and draw upon them. It was satisfying to say the least.

After a while Stiles pushed himself out of his seat with more grace than usual. He said a quick goodbye, using the excuse of his dad wanting him home on a school night. It was a lame excuse but he knew no one would question it, even if his dad was home he would already be asleep. He couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that he didn't get a reply from anyone. They were all too busy talking to each other, the only person who even glanced at him was Theo. That's what got him the most. He was trying to keep it together, he wasn't like any of them and they made that clear enough. He couldn't say he was upset because he wasn't he was just angry but pretending is an art form that he had perfected.

 

Stiles made his way over to his Jeep, unlocking the door so he could get inside. He pulled the door of his Jeep open with more force that necessary, wincing slightly as he heard the metal groan in protest. He didn't need to destroy his Jeep more so than it already was.

"Shit" He muttered to himself as he slid inside, pulling the door closed carefully. He glanced at the glowing red numbers on the dash, it was verging on two am. He hadn't even realised how late it was getting. Stiles sighed as he turned his keys, his hands shaking as the engine spluttered. He really needed to put Roscoe in the shop. His poor baby needed fixing He tried again, hoping that his beloved Jeep would start this time. The engine spluttered a second time before starting. Hallelujah.


	6. Six

Stiles woke up the next morning with a jolt, his breathing heavy. He was used to waking up like this. Sleep didn't come easy, not anymore. He ran a hand down his face as he slipped out of his bed. It was early. His alarm hadn't sounded just yet and had at least 20 minutes before he had to even think about getting ready. Stiles wasn't too pleased that it was a week day, week days meant school and school meant seeing the others.

He had spent the rest of last night thinking, his glass board sat in the middle of his room. To everyone else it would seem like he was trying to figure out the dread doctors, when in actual fact it was an rough outline of his plan. His 'friends' weren't the brightest bulbs in the box so he didn't have to worry too much about them figuring out his hidden motives.

Stiles' eyes lingered on Theo's name, he was an important part of his plan. At first Stiles had tried to convince himself that he didn't need Theo, that he couldn't trust him. Lately he couldn't help but think that they could make a pretty good pair. Stiles sometimes slipped back into that mind set, one he had tried to keep himself out of for so long. One he enjoyed much more than he should. Stiles chuckled to himself, sometimes he slipped into the void and he loved it.

The brunette flitted around his room, shoving his books into his bag before dumping it onto his bed. He needed to do something, now that he was up he needed stimulation, he had missed a few doses of Adderall over the last few days and that put him on edge. The thing was he couldn't bring himself to swallow the pills. It seemed to be catching up to him. He was irritable and his anxiety was through the roof. Those were just some of the withdrawal symptoms he was experiencing.

Stiles gritted his teeth as he changed his clothes. It proved to be a difficult task, especially with the way his hands were shaking. It was stupid, he shouldn't have stopped taking his medication, not this close to the Super Moon.

Once Stiles had dressed himself he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag and made his way down stairs. He paused the bottom for a few seconds, listening. He couldn't hear his dad, usually he could hear his father getting ready for work. Stiles hardly saw his dad when he was at home, he had learnt not to expect him. The last time he had seen his dad had been at the station, along side Scott.

Stiles raked a hand through his untamed hair, he hadn't even bothered with it today and he was sure it looked worse than usual. He poked around in the fridge, looking for something to eat before he made his way to school. He just hoped ol' Roscoe would hold out for him today, he didn't need anymore stress to deal with. Stiles gave up, no one had been shopping in a few days and nothing caught his fancy. He grabbed a bottle of soda out of the fridge, stuffing it into his bag.

He kicked the door to the fridge shut as he made his way to the front door, he was surprised to see Theo's SUV parked in front of his house. Stiles frowned as he pulled the door shut behind him. He slowly walked towards Theo's vehicle, eyeing it in suspicion. He knocked against the window a few times, the windows were blacked out so he couldn't see Theo clearly from the outside. It looked as if the shorter boy jumped before hitting the button for the window.

"Stiles?" Theo questioned, his eyes were slightly red and his hair a mess.

It took Stiles a few moments to figure out that Theo had been asleep. Why was Theo sleeping in his car? Why was he in front of Stiles' house?

"What are you doing out here?" Stiles demanded.

His voice sounded tired but his words seemed to have the desired effect on Theo. The chimera tensed as he stared into the other male's dark eyes.

"Sleeping. I came to talk to you after the meeting but you were out cold. I must have fallen asleep in my car." Theo explained with an awkwardness to his tone.

Stiles rubbed his forehead, he wasn't too sure he believed Theo, but it was a plausible answer at least. Theo gnawed on his bottom lip, something Stiles had never seen him do before. Theo was usually incredibly composed, was he always like this when he first woke up? Stiles was intrigued.

"Alright, well school is calling. You might want to move your not so wolfy butt." Stiles snarked, slipping back into his normal self.

Theo's face was a picture of confusion. Stiles' actions throwing him off once again. The chimera was beginning to think there was a lot more to Stiles than he had originally thought. He had been so used to seeing Stiles the sidekick, yesterday Stiles was slipping into a void like headspace and today he looked ill. He looked ill but was still cracking jokes like usual. Could this week get anymore strange?

"Get in." Theo said, unlocking the doors to his car.

Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair as he walked around to the passenger side. He slid into the seat beside Theo, strapping himself into the seat. The last thing he needed was to be flying through the windshield.

"I need to stop off at my place first, It won't take too long. We may still be on time." Theo stated as he gunned the engine.

He glanced over at Stiles who looked disinterested, Theo huffed as he watched the road. He wasn't too sure how he should be dealing with Stiles' split personality, he was a little worried about him. Maybe it was because they were heading to school, Stiles had to keep up appearances, Theo was well aware of that. Theo kept his eyes trained on the road as he drove down the road, going slightly over the speed limit.


	7. Seven (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a darling reader, yes you know who you are asked me to write a bit of smut. I said I would so I've written Chapter 7 in two parts. Please bare in mind I've never written smut before so this probably sucks. I apologise in advance.
> 
> -NeverTrustAFox xx

A while later Theo's SUV pulled up in his driveway. The Chimera cut the engine, his eyes flickering over to Stiles. He noticed that the taller boy had finally stopped shaking, although his chemo signals were all over the place and that made him worry. It was a foreign concept to Theo and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact he might actually care for the fragile minded boy in his passenger seat.

Theo slipped out of the driver's side, slamming the door shut behind him. The noise startling Stiles who was still sat inside of the car. Theo frowned, moving around the SUV to open the passenger door.

"Stiles?" The Chimera cooed as he placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, giving him a little shake.

The vacant look in Stiles' eyes was gone in an instant as his eyes snapping away from the fixed point on the windshield. He stared at Theo, his eyes piercing straight through him. Theo moved his hand away from Stiles' shoulder quickly, almost like it had been burned.

He didn't see it coming, how could he have seen it coming? Stiles was up and out of the car before Theo could blink. His back hit the hood of his car, the way Stiles was able to move him with such ease didn't sit well with him.

Stiles' hand lay on the centre of his chest, his fingers tapping along to the beating of his heart. Theo watched as Stiles tilted his head in a curious fashion, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He knew that he should say something...anything. This unpredictability making it almost impossible to gage Stiles' reaction.

"Calm down Raeken, I'm barley touching you." Stiles bit out in a teasing fashion, a mischievous look in his eyes. It was a look he had seen before but not one that had ever been directed at him.

It wasn't like Stiles was putting any pressure on where he had him pinned down, if he wanted to he could easily slip away. If he wanted to, but in the back of him mind he knew he didn't want to move out from under his touch. Theo was confused. He liked girls, he had always liked girls yet their was something about Stiles. Something he didn't understand.

Stiles hopped up onto the hood next to Theo, his hand never straying from it's place on his chest.

"Okay, new plan." Stiles purred. "I say we skip school and have some fun."

Stiles was giving him serious whiplash. How could someone go from 0 to 100 in a split second. He stared up at the pale boy above him, Theo didn't give his next actions much thought as he surged up, crashing his lips against Stiles'. One of his hands curled around the back of the boy's neck, Stiles didn't kiss back for a few moments and Theo began to feel panic set it, but it was short lived as his lips started moving against his own.

Theo was the one to break the kiss, he blinked away the haze that had over come him. His eyes trained on Stiles' face, who was smirking down at him.

"Well as lovely as that was, we should probably head inside. Your neighbour seems to be staring at us," Stiles whispered, before slipping off of the hood.

Theo ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to see Stiles was in fact telling the truth. His neighbour was staring out of her kitchen window. Her expression was one of shock. Theo straightened himself out, making sure the SUV was locked before sprinting up the steps leading to his house.

Once the two of them were inside Theo relaxed slightly. He couldn't hear his 'parents' knocking about anywhere so that was a bonus in his eyes.

"I'm going to run upstairs and change. I'll be five minutes." He stated, his eyes darting over to Stiles who was browsing some of the knickknacks his 'mother' had hanging around in the hallway. The only reply he received from the other boy was an uninterested grunt. Theo sighed in frustration before ascending the staircase to his bedroom, which was at the top of the house.

Theo slipped into his room, immediately stripping off his shirt and heading towards his closet. He sifted through the many clothes he had stashed inside. Settling on something simple. He grabbed a shirt an a pair of skinny jeans, chucking them onto the bed behind him before he went on a hunt for his boot. He was sure he had left them up here. Theo jumped when he felt cold hands settle on his hips. He turned around quickly, coming face to face with a pouting Stiles.

He hadn't heard him come up the stairs, he wasn't a fan of being startled like that.

"You ass." Theo hissed, shoving Stiles back by his shoulders. It barley even phased him with pissed Theo off a little.

"Oh please, stop being such a drama queen." Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

Theo shifted uncomfortably as Stiles' eyes trailed over his exposed upper half. He knew he looked good, of course he did but Stiles was staring at him like he wanted to eat him. It was nothing like how Malia had stared at him. Theo shook that though from his head, he didn't need to be thinking about Malia right now.

"I'm not being a drama queen and can you stop staring at me like that?"

Stiles chuckled, stepping closer to Theo. The shorter boy's throat tightened as he took a step back, which in retrospect was a bad idea. Stepping back caused him to bump into the wall. Stiles reached out once more, his hands going back to Theo's waist, his thumbs running over his hip bones which made Theo want to melt and his legs buckle slightly. Stiles smirked at the reaction he got, he was going to enjoy this.

"No, I won't stop starting at you like that." Stiles said, leering at him. He moved his head forward a small bit, just close enough to Theo's ear before continuing. "Get on the bed." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Theo.

The shorter boy nodded his head quickly, on instinct. His brain was yelling at him to tell Stiles no, that he wasn't going to be pushed around because he wasn't anyone's bitch. In reality the rest of his anatomy was telling him to get on the bed, to obey Stiles' order. A more animal side of him. Theo slipped out from his space between Stiles and the wall before scampering over to the bed.


	8. Seven (Part 2)

Stiles turned around, walking over to the bed lazily. He shouldn't be encouraging this, he shouldn't be wanting this. He knew at some point down the like he could end up regretting this but right now he pushed that to the back of his mind. Stiles stripped off his own shirt, something he wouldn't have been comfortable doing a few months ago, but a lot had changed since then. He wasn't as scrawny as he once was, he actually had a little bit of muscle now. Not a huge amount, but enough. It was safe to say he managed to surprise people since he hid it well. Under his façade of the skinny ADHD ridden side kick.

Theo's jaw went slack once Stiles' pulled his shirt off, he hadn't been expecting that. He was presently surprised. Stiles had always been easy on the eyes but now he was easy on the eyes. Stiles straddled Theo this long spindly fingers coming up to cup his jaw. Stiles hummed as he ran his nose across Theo's cheek. He sighed happily, his posture relaxing the slightest bit. Theo's eyes fluttered shut as he to began to relax, so much so he hardly noticed when Stiles' fingers spun themselves into his hear. Stiles tugged on his sandy locks, evoking a groan from Theo.

"Interesting." Stiles murmured, letting his free hand explore the rest of the boy beneath him.

His fingers trailed down his chest, stopping to caress Theo's nipples before continuing on their journey south. The glided over his rock hard abs, Stiles voicing how much he admired them. Stiles fingers stopped when they reached the top of Theo's jean's. He popped the button like it was no trouble at all, even with one hand.

"Are you going to be a good boy Theo?" Stiles questioned as he unwound his fingers from Theo's hair. Moving down his body.

Stiles' face was incredibly close to his crotch, Theo could feel his breath on the skin just above his waist band. His hips twitching. Theo's breathing was heavy, Stiles had barley touched him but his scent, begin so close to him was pulling very embarrassing reactions out of him. He was already hard, it was clear as day. His jeans were tight in general but now they were painfully tight.

"Yes, I'll be good." He breathed out, his eyes not moving from Stiles' face.

Stiles peeled Theo's jean's off him quickly, there was almost no time between the words leaving Theo's mouth and the pale boy's actions.

"I don't know how true that is, I guess we will have to see." Stiles said cheekily as he fiddled with the waistband of Theo's underwear.

The smaller boy's hand darted out and closed around Stiles' wrist before he nodded towards the boy's own jeans. He was feeling incredibly exposed and it was only fair for Stiles to take his jeans off too. The look of amusement on Stiles' face was a little off putting but at least he complied with his request. Stiles shucked off his own jeans with no trouble.

"Happy now?"

Theo nodded his head swiftly. His eyes lingering on Stiles' crotch, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one effected by what was happening. Stiles had an air of confidence surrounding him, almost like he had done this before. He was startled at the cool touch of Stiles' lips on his neck, it was an odd feeling but Theo quite enjoyed it. He pushed his hips upwards in frustration, experiencing the slightest bit of friction before Stiles caught on and shifted. A small whine escaped Theo's throat which only seemed to amuse Stiles further.

The two of them gradually got more confident, to Theo's surprises Stiles took the lead and he was okay with that. He enjoyed it more than he would care to admit. Their boxers disappeared at some point during their exploration, Theo was shaking with anticipation as Stiles long fingers wondered to different parts of his body. The boy purposely avoiding his arousal.

When Stiles finally approached his arousal, he was about ready to burst. Dark eyes locked with his as Stiles wrapped his fingers around his engorged member. Theo's breathing hitched, his hands grasping Stiles' broad shoulders. Stiles began to slowly slide his hand up and down his shaft, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. The way the taller boy's eyes never left his turned Theo on quite a bit. Small mewls and noises of pleasure slipped from his mouth. He was too caught up in the sensation of Stiles jerking him off to notice the black lines creeping up the pale boy's arms.

"Shit." Theo whined as Stiles' hand was replaced by the hot wet cavern of the boy's perfect mouth. The way Stiles' lips bowed was something else, Theo twisted one hand into the mess on top of Stiles' head as the boy swallowed around him. He whimpered, his body shaking. He was no virgin but it felt like his first time all over again. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Stiles muttered filthy words into his ear, thing he would have never expected to leave the human's mouth. That's what pushed Theo over the edge. His stilled as he orgasmed, ribbons of his come streaking Stiles' hand and forearm.

Stiles stared down at his hand curiously before bringing it up to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste it. Theo's mouth went dry as he watched the act, fascinated. Stiles lapped his hand clean before turning his eyes back on the chimera.

"Up." He instructed, accompanied by a jerk of the head.

Theo complied almost instantly, he slid off of the bed. His brain still fogged in a post orgasm haze. He watched as Stiles himself so he was sat on the edge of the bed. Theo's brain began to catch up with what was happening. He dropped to his knees in front of the human who seemed pleased with his actions. Theo had never done anything like this before so he moved with caution. He let his fingers trail up the underside of Stiles' arousal, his eyes taking in ever detail as he did so.

"Good boy." Stiles purred, running his hand through Theo's tangled brown locks.

The chimera whimpered slightly at the praise, a warm feeling spreading in his chest as he leaned his head forwards. His tongue poking out, giving Stiles' cock a few tentative licks. Once he started to get a bit more confident with his movements he took the head it his mouth. Suckling on it. The noises coming from the boy above him were controlled, like he was processing everything that left his mouth. Theo didn't like that. He took move of Stiles inside of his mouth, his throat contracting around him. This drew a stuttered moan from the boy which pleased Theo. It was a needy sound and it suited Stiles. Theo thought about all of the things that Stiles had done and tried to replicate them to the best of his abilities. He used his enhanced senses to help him along as well. They proved to be incredibly useful.

His blunt nails dug into Stiles' shaking thighs and he bobbed his head, working Stiles towards and orgasm. The teen became more and more tense and Theo could sense it coming, this teeth grazed the arousal in his mouth which seemed to push Stiles over the edge. The feel of Stiles releasing startled him for a split second, but he managed to correct himself and swallow. He let Stiles cock fall from his lips, a blush fanning out over his check.

"You did so well Theo." Stiles praised, stroking the side of the chimera's face. Theo leaned into the touch, with a heavy sigh.

Stiles prompted Theo to get up off of the floor, guiding the smaller boy onto the bed. It was pretty clear that neither of them were going to school that day so the least he could do was let Theo get a little bit of sleep, actual sleep. He watched as Theo curled up in his bed, it was actually quite adorable. Stiles winced at the thought, that wasn't a word he would ever use to describe Theo Raeken yet that is exactly what he just did. These feelings he had towards this guys where driving him crazy. He didn't know if he liked him or if he hated him. One thing he did know was what just happened between them was amazing. He had got such a rush, he could feel everything Theo could times ten, like he was feeding off of it and Theo tasted so good.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in forever, please take this awful chapter as a peace offering.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, a wave of confusion washing over him. He had fallen asleep, he didn't remember falling asleep. Rolling over onto his side, he was surprised to see Theo, still asleep beside him. He reached out a cold hand, his fingers lightly grazing Theo's exposed hip. The action causing the Chimera to jerk awake. His eyes darting to where Stiles' pale hand was resting.  
  
"Hey." Theo muttered, his voice laced with sleep.  
  
Stiles' lips twitched upwards as he propped himself up on his elbow. His dark eyes trailing over the boy next to him, slowly. A noise from downstairs caught his attention, he didn't even think about the fact that he shouldn't have been able to hear in from up here. Stiles tensed up, his eyes flickering over to Theo, who clearly heard the noise too.  
  
"Who is that?" Stiles whispered, slowly rising from the bed.  
  
An irritated look crossing his face as he pulled on his previously discarded clothes. When Theo didn't reply, he growled, turning to look at the Chimera. Who was no longer there. Stiles slipped his trainers on quickly before making his way downstairs. He listened at the bottom of the stairs, hearing three hushed voices in the kitchen.  


  
Stiles slid into the room silently, watching Theo argue with his so called _parents_. He leaned against the wall, watching. Just watching. His eye boring into them.  
  
"I told you not to come back here, what part of that did you not understand." Theo seethed, his fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
"We thought that you'd be at school." The woman interrupted.  
  
"And that made it okay for you to disobey me?" Theo said, his eyes focused on her.  
  
"Theo, we needed to collect some more of our things, surely you can understand." The man reasoned, well tried to.  
  
"You should have listened to him." Stiles chuckled darkly, speaking for the first time since entering the room.  
  
The two adults turned around wide eyed, obviously they had expected Theo to be alone. The woman took a step back, she reeked of fear. Stiles shuddered, pushing himself off of the wall. He tilted his head to the side as he got closer to her, everything fading into the background. He was hungry.  
  
He reached out to grab her arm but someone stopped him before he could and it wasn't Theo. Stiles turned his eyes on the man, who was still tightly gripping his wrist.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Stiles twisted his twist out of the man's grip, freeing himself. Before he made a move Theo had the man up against the wall by his throat. A deep growl echoing through the house.  
  
"Leave. Now, or I will let him kill the both of you." Theo stated, his grip tightening for a moment before he let go completely. "I want you out."  
  
The two adults looked at each other, debating whether Theo was being serious or not. Theo glanced at Stiles who stood there, an amused expression etched onto his face.  
  
"How about I give you a ten count?" He said, cracking his neck.  
  
And with that the two of them grabbed their bags and ran. Stiles burst out laughing as the door slammed shut behind them. What a way to wake up. The boy jumped slightly when Theo's arms wrapped around his waist. It was oddly comforting.  
  
"What was that all about?" Theo questioned, referring to his little episode.  
  
Stiles relaxed into his embrace, contemplating his answer. He had always found talking about the effects of giving into the void a little difficult, then again he had only ever tried talking to Scott and Malia about it. Maybe Theo would actually understand.  
  
"It was the hunger, a side effect of embracing the void." He said slowly. "There are a lot more side effects but that seems to be the main one. I'm always hungry." He explained further.  
  
"I see." Theo said, clearly the cogs in his brain were turning. "How about we go sate the hunger." He offered, squeezing Stiles' hips.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Riley, I imagine looks a lot like Michael Taber. I have no bloody idea where this is going so please bare with me. I'm trying to come up with a plan XD Any how, enjoy this...chapter. Yeah do that!
> 
> -NeverTrustAFox xx

Stiles snaked through the crowd, Theo plastered to his side. The two of them had decided to take a trip to Cinema. Considering it was a week day, the club was pretty packed. Theo wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, tugging him in the opposite direction they were walking in. He frowned turning his head to look at the shorter boy, he seemed to recognise someone in the crowd, someone they were now making their way towards.

If he was being honest, Stiles didn't recognise the person. Which was odd. He liked to think he knew most of the people around here.

"Riley." Theo called out.

The boy Riley turned around, wide-eyed. A cloud of fear surrounding him, clearly he was scared of Theo. Stiles snorted at this, to him Theo wasn't all that intimidating.

"Hey, T-theo. What can I do for you?" The boy stuttered, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"Remember that favour you owe me? Well, I'm here to collect."

Stiles' eyes lit up when he realised what Theo was talking about. His body felt like it was buzzing with excitement. Riley nodded his head, the poor soul looked terrified. This part of the club was fairly deserted, not that it was surprising, it was closer to the back rooms.

"Stiles this is Riley, Riley this is my friend Stiles. Now I just need you to say very still for me." Theo purred, nudging Stiles forward, not that he needed to.

Stiles quickly stepped forward, pushing the boy against the wall. He leaned in close, his pale hand coming up to Riley's neck. He sighed as his hand made contact with the boy's warm skin, black veins climbing up his arms. He could feel Riley's fear spike as Theo stepped closer. Stiles groaned, his head lolling forwards.

Riley hissed, in what sounded like pain, snapping Stiles out of his trance. He pulled back, almost tripping over himself. Luckily, Theo kept him upright.

"You good?" He questioned, slightly concerned.

Stiles nodded his head, glancing at Riley who looked completely out of it. He felt good, even better than good. The feeling was indescribable.

"I'm fine." He said, turning around to face Theo.

His dark eyes trailed over the smaller male, making him shiver. Stiles pushed Theo up against the wall, smashing his lips against the others. Oddly enough it was like they were the only two people in the room, as cliché as it sounded. Stiles felt Theo's claws digging into his sides, surprisingly he didn't mind it.

When their lips parted, Stiles' mind was a lot cleared. He had no idea where the burst of lust had come from but he wasn't opposed to it. As much as he tried or wanted to deny it he couldn't. He and Theo were just compatible.

"Well that was a surprise." Theo joked as Stiles nuzzled his neck.

Theo found it oddly comforting, a small sigh slipped past his lips. Stiles grinned against his throat, his body trembling with silent laughter.

"Let's get out of this place." Stiles said, moving away from the Chimera.

Theo nodded, leading the lanky boy out of the club. Riley being completely forgotten. A buzz came from the smaller boy's back pocket. He groaned in irritation. Only a few people actually had his number and if he was right it would be the Doctors contacting him.

He had been so caught up with Stiles he had forgotten to check in with them.

"Damn." He muttered, dropping Stiles' hand so he could grab his phone.

His screen flashed, confirming that it was indeed the Doctors. He glanced at Stiles who nodded his head in understanding as they made their way back to Theo's car.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time skip.  
> I once again apologise for the erratic updates, being ill and trying to update do not go hand in hand.  
> I at least hope someone is reading this, give us a wave if you are XD  
> I'm kidding, you don't have to do that just enjoy my lovelies.
> 
> -NeverTrustAFox xx

The last few days had gone off without a hitch. Well, that wasn't exactly true. It had been hectic, everyone was avoiding each other. If they passed in the hallways they'd turn the other way. Whatever Theo had been doing was working and Stiles loved it.

The two of them walked into the library, Stiles had brought up Parrish and the Nemeton. Clearly that is where he was taking them, it was driving Stiles up the wall. He couldn't find the blasted thing anymore. That was the downside to no longer being possessed. He felt useless. Even Lydia couldn't help him.

"You know if Lydia finds the Nemeton, she's also going to find Donavan." Theo pointed out.

Stiles stopped still before turning around to face the Chimera. He narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to him. Theo frowned, taking a small step back. He cast his eyes downwards, clearly worried.

"Sorry." He muttered apologetically.

"Well, she's also going to find Josh." Stiles shot back, irritated.

Theo opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He sighed, his eyes darting around, never letting them linger too long. His body tensed up as he stared at Stiles.

"Maybe she should."

If the look on Stiles' face was anything to go by he wasn't happy with Theo's reply. They had a plan, it could all go to shit if Lydia found those bodies. Stiles' jaw twitched, if they weren't in such a public setting be would have swung for Theo.

"I think things are different now for Scott...especially after what he did to Corey." Theo continued. "I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves."

Stiles shivered in delight, glancing back at the spot where Donavan fell.

"But was it really self defence." He gritted out, staring Theo down.

This conversation was over. He didn't want to talk about the incident with Donavan or the one with Josh. It was done, even if Stiles felt regret for killing him it wouldn't change a thing. He had still done it. He knew Theo was trying to save face, Stiles wasn't buying it. He could see right through him now.

"I guess not."

Stiles gasped as an idea hit him. It was perfect. He grabbed Theo by the arm, dragging him out of the library.

\---- ----

Theo tapped his fingers against his desk, class was in full swing and he knew it was his chance to talk to Scott. Just like Stiles had instructed. The boy was genius that was for sure. Theo turned around to face Scott, who looked up straight away.

"Hey...I need to talk to you about something." He said with a frown.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, It's not really about me." Theo paused for a second before continuing. " But it's...probably something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it?" Scott questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"It's about Stiles.."

For a few beats nothing was said between the two of them. It gave Theo a moment to compose himself, he was good but it was a lot harder lying to a werewolf. It was Scott who broke the silence between them, there were sirens in the distance. Theo's first thought was the police but Scott seemed to think otherwise.

Why would an ambulance be coming this way?

The two of them jumped out of their seats before heading to the front of the school. Theo spotted Mason as they stepped through the door way. Corey was being loaded onto the ambulance, mercury spilling from his nose and his mouth. It was everywhere.

"Don't let them kill me!"

The doctors would be coming for him soon, he was another failure. Theo supressed the urge to hit something, why couldn't his plans go smooth like he had planned them to.

"No...we have to follow him. We have to protect him right?"

Theo turned to look at Scott whose eyes were fixated on the ambulance.

"Scott, come on!" Theo pressed, trying his hardest not to let his irritation seep through.

He tried again but Scott seemed out of it. The alpha took a few steps back before dashing back into the school. Theo huffed, not sparing Mason a second glance before following the retreating werewolf.

It didn't take him long to track Scott down, the hard part was getting him to relax. When he finally accomplished that the two of them made their way to his SUV. The sooner they get to the hospital the better.

A few minutes into the journey Scott piped up, asking him about their previous conversation.

"It can wait."

"Something's wrong y-you should tell me...We've all got to start talking to each other again." Scott tried.

"This might not be the best place to start Scott."

"You think I'm going to be angry...?" Scott said slowly, his eyes boring into the side of Theo's head.

Scott was just to easy to manipulate sometimes, Theo did wonder why the alpha trusted him so much. He may not be part of his pack but it seems like he trusted his opinion over those who were. It was laughable.

"Look in the glove compartment."

And that is exactly what Scott did, it didn't take long for the Chimera to spin his own twisted version of what happened to Stiles that night. Stiles was right, this was a brilliant plan. What would hurt the alpha the most? Losing his best friend, his brother. Losing someone that meant so much to him, maybe then would he see what Stiles really was.

Scott seemed to buy his story. His chemo signals were all over the place, it was beginning to give Theo a headache. He couldn't wait until this drive was over, being in such an enclosed space with the alpha was frustrating. He wished he could just rip his throat out right there...but he couldn't.

Not yet.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me by now, I'm sooooo sorry. Shit has been crazy lately and I've also been mourning Theo. I literally lost the will to write after the finale. I'm still in denial so this may possibly turn into a fix it...Who knows?
> 
> -NTAF xx

Both Scott and Theo burst through the doors of the hospital, pausing at the entrance, things did not look good. Doctors were rushing around, trying to help fallen patients and scrambling for some, any, semblance of control.

The tannoy screeched as a message was sent out across the hospital, shit.

“They’re already here.” Scott breathed out, glancing at Theo out of the corner of his eye as the two of them moved further inside the hospital, passing the front desk. The Chimera mirroring McCall as best he could.

“This wasn't them.” Theo replied, loud enough for only Scott to hear him as he surveyed the damage done.

This wasn't their usual M.O.

A look of realisation bloomed on the Alpha’s face as he realised that Theo was right, the only other explanation was Corey.

This was not good, not good at all. They needed to find him, right now before anything else could happen.

“We should split up, cover more ground.” Theo suggested.

As the two parted ways he pulled out his phone, sending Stiles a text, just a small update. He knew that the other male would want to be kept in the loop.

 

\---- ----

 

Stiles caught sight of Malia as he passed through the hallway, he suppressed a grimace as he changed his path, now moving towards the Werecoyote.

The two of them technically hadn't broken up yet but they had made no effort to actually be together either. It didn't bother him at all now.

Back to the task at hand, she was looking a little out of it which was odd. He stopped in front of her, calling her name a few times and grabbing a hold of her hands.

“Malia. Hey, what happened?” His voice dropping a few decibels as he tried to find out what her deal was.

“I hate this.” She stated, blunt as usual.

Stiles’ brow furrowed as he processed this new information. It looks like he wasn't the only one who was fed up with all of this.

He noticed tears in her eyes, that was new for as long as he had known her not once had he seen her get upset like this.

“I hate losing like this, I’m not like Scott...” Malia muttered, obviously having a hard time keeping herself together. “I can’t deal with another body.”

Stiles had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her last comment. The body count was nothing, it’d only increase and there was no way to stop it from climbing higher and higher.

She didn’t even give him a chance to reply before she pulled away, leaving him. He watched her as she left, interesting. He hadn’t been expecting that. Scott was slowly losing his pack, a mischievous smile made it’s way onto his face as he turned and walked away.

 

\---- ----

 

Theo jogged down to the end of the hallway, narrowly missing a collision with Scott. He hadn't found anything worth mentioning on his search, it seemed Scott didn't find anything either. The hospital security was still searching the premises, that had no information on what happened here. Useless.

The elevator doors behind Scott started to fritz and the lights above them began to short out. It would seem the doctors were finally here. That didn't bode well for Corey, wherever he was. 

Theo stared up at the lights with a frown, playing the role he was supposed to, no point in getting caught now.

“Now they’re here.” Scott exclaimed, not sounding too pleased. He wasn't wrong this time. “We need to find Corey now.”

The Alpha wracked his brain trying to figure out where they hadn’t already checked for the boy, The car park, they hadn’t been to the car park yet.

“Follow me.” He ordered, darting down the hall he had just come down.

By the time they got there they were too late. Theo crouched down in front of the failure, they wouldn't be happy that another had failed.

The Chimera glanced over his shoulder. He could hear someone coming, their footsteps echoing. They couldn't get caught here.

“We better go.”

Scott mentioned something about finding Hayden before they left the lower level of the hospital.

 

\---- ----

 

“Lydia, for the love of God, answer your phone!” Stiles hissed into the receiver as he jogged down the staircase. He was becoming more and more irritated that she wouldn't answer his calls. He hated leaving voice mails, he really wasn't a fan of the whole one sided conversation thing.

“There’s another dead Chimera, so now is probably not the best time to be alone with Parrish.” He continued, forcing himself to sound concerned for the red head’s safety. Once upon a time he might have actually been.

“If he’s coming to get the body, don’t get in his way. Lydia, do not get in his way.”

Stiles hung up, slipping the device into his pocket. He was grateful for Theo’s update, at least someone was worth his time around here.

 

\---- ----

 

Theo made his way back to the school, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he peaked over the group that had gathered not too far from where the EMT’s and police were working.

It didn't work as well as he hoped since Stiles’ dad waved him over.

He swallowed as the older man took him to the side, his hand on his shoulder.

“Where’s Scott?” John questioned, dropping his hand from Theo’s shoulder.

“He’s looking for Liam, he thinks he’s with Hayden.” He said softly.

“I need a word with you. Just you.”

Theo froze up, a frown on his face.

What could Stiles’ dad possibly need to talk to him about? Just him.

He didn't get a chance to respond before John dragged him away from the crowd and into the closest locker room.

Once inside the older man pulled out a student ID.

Stiles’ ID.

No, no, no! This was not part of the plan.

Where had he got that from? Stiles’ had gotten rid of it.

The Chimera turned away from the officer, composing himself.

New plan...

“Am I going to need a lawyer?” He questioned, not looking at Stiles’ father.

“You tell me.”

Theo bit down on his tongue, his eyes started to water from the pain.

A small sniffle coming from him.

“Stiles wasn't there.” Theo stated, his voice wavering the slightest bit.

“But Donovan was?” John questioned, trying to confirm what the Chimera was saying. “He was a Chimera.”

Theo turned his head towards Stilinski, slowly.

“A Wendigo.”

Theo looked up at him with tear glazed eyes before turning his head away from him once again. 

“He was looking for Stiles, he was going to kill him.” His voice cracked again.

John pursed his lips as he listened to Theo explain to him what had happened.

The young boy moved towards him, a single tear sliding down his face.

John’s gut twisted in sympathy, he couldn't help but think he was to blame for this incident.

Donovan had been wanting revenge and now the kid was dead.

He couldn’t blame Theo for this, he was only protecting his son and he was grateful for it, as bad as it sounded.

Theo was quite proud of himself, he had come up with all of this on the spot and he seemed to be convincing Stilinski.

If he brought the story he may keep quiet about the whole thing, he didn’t really want to be locked up for looking out for his partner in crime.

He was surprised when Stiles’ dad pulled him in for a hug, his eyes stung from the tears but he grinned anyways.

Stiles definitely owed him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be more than one update today. The next one should be up soon, this is me making it up to everyone who's actually reading this. I apologise, profusely.


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your second update, as promised.
> 
> -NTAF xx

Stiles climbed out of his Jeep, squinting his eyes so the rain didn't blind him.

He could barely make out Scott's silhouette through the downpour it was that bad.

The door of the Jeep slammed shut with a loud bang causing the taller boy to wince as he made his way over to the Alpha.

He noticed the way Scott turned to look at him as he greeted him.

It looks like he had actually brought Theo's story, rage bubbled up in the human's chest.

Stiles couldn't believe that Scott would just believe him like that. Sure it had been his idea but he hadn't expected it to work so well.

He didn't let his true feeling show on his face as he stopped in front of his long time friend, if he could even call him that.

"I couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia."

Scott looked conflicted, obviously debating whether or not to say something to Stiles.

The two of them were completely soaked through by this point and it didn't seem like the rain was letting up any time soon.

Stiles cocked his head in mock confusion. "Scott?"

Scott looked away from the other, his hand reaching into his jacket.

He pulled out the bloody wrench that Stiles had given to Theo, he already knew that Scott had taken it with him.

It was surprising that he was confronting him so soon.

Scott held it out in front of him, by the look of his face he didn't want the thing anywhere near him.

He glanced up at Stiles, suddenly resembling a wounded puppy.

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"This is yours?"

It irritated Stiles that Scott answered his question with a question.

Stiles reached out to take the wrench from Scott, a sick thrill running through him as he felt the weight of it.

A montage of what happened that night flashed through his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott sounded upset that he hadn't, did he expect him just to walk up to him and bring it up like it was nothing.

Was he stupid?

Even if he was sorry about what had happened to Donavan he knew how Scott would react.

"I was going to..." Stiles said trailing off, he was a lot better than this than he thought.

His heart not slipping up once.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

Seriously? Stop with the questioned buddy!

"I couldn't." He said, looking up at the Alpha.

Stiles didn't need this, not now. He had got what he wanted. Scott wouldn't want anything to do with him after this.

He knew Theo was inside of the clinic, it was almost as if he could feel the Chimera's presence.

Strange.

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "You killed him."

Stiles was seriously considering knocking the wolf out with the wrench in his hand.

"You killed Donavan."

It was almost like Scott was waiting for him to make out like this was some big joke.

Like he hadn't killed the other boy.

Scott would be waiting an awfully long time for that to happen.

"H-he was going to kill my dad." Stiles explained, his voice more on edge than it had been previously. "What! Was I supposed to just let him."

Stiles' eyes narrowed.

How could he be so self righteous about this?

"You weren't supposed to do this..." Scott started to trail off before picking it back up again. "None of use are."

Us? There was no us anymore.

When would he realise that?

Stiles' temper was now getting the better of him, Scott just got under his skin all of the time. "You think I had a choice!"

Scott seemed to be looking for something to say, something that wouldn't rile him up any further.

Good luck with that.

"There is always a choice..-"

Stiles cut him off, he had seriously had enough of the bullshit coming out of Scott's mouth.

"Well I can't do what you can Scott! I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would have just figured something out, Right?!"

He was over this, Scott was just making it worse.

"I try." The Alpha sighed, seeing how worked up Stiles was getting over this and it worried him.

"Yeah, because your Scott McCall! Your the True Alpha. Well guess what, not all of us can be true Alpha's! Some of us have to make mistakes, some of us have to get our hands a little bloody! Some of us are HUMAN!" Stiles yelled at him, clearly he wasn't getting through to Scott and at this point he was done trying to be nice about how he felt.

"So you had to kill him?"

Stiles' eyes darkened as he considered Scott's reply. He wasn't serious was he? Had he not listened to him at all?

"Scott, he was going to kill my dad.." He said, his voice laced with disbelief, how could someone be so oblivious.

"The...way that it happened. There is a point where it's...it's not self defence anymore."

Stiles knew what Theo had told Scott, the Chimera had relayed it back to him.

At least they knew he brought it.

100%

"What are you even talking about?" Stiles retorted, playing dumb. "I didn't have a choice, Scott."

"You don't even believe me, do you?" He said, lowering his voice.

He was no longer yelling at the Alpha, giving the illusion that he was drained from fighting with him.

Scott didn't looked like he believed a word that came out of his mouth since he had exited the Jeep.

"I want to." Scott replied, not looking directly at Stiles.

"So believe me then. Scott...say you believe me." The taller boy pleaded.

Stiles took a step forward. "Say it, say you believe me." He repeated.

Scott shook his head, "Stiles. We can't kill the people we're trying to save."

Stiles gripped the wrench tighter as he got right up in front of Scott, obviously looking a lot more intimidating than he thought. 

"Say you believe me." He gritted out.

Stiles couldn't tell if the look on the Alpha's face was surprise or fright. It could have been a mix between the two but he wasn't sure.

"We can't kill people!" Scott stated, his voice unwavering.

Stiles begged Scott to believe him, to let him fix this anyway he could all the while not believing a single thing that slipped past his own lips. The Alpha was having none of it. Good. Stiles didn't want or need Scott's forgiveness. It was worthless.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad..." Scott muttered, sounding unsure.

The mood of this encounter changing dramatically.

Scott looked at Stiles with sad eyes. He looked at him like he was a lost cause, like there was no saving him.

He turned away from Stiles, leaving the taller boy alone in the pouring rain as he entered the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have cried a little re-watching the scene for this...I really don't like Scott.


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some 'Smut' in this chapter, if you can even call it that. I'm awful at writing it but I did anyway. It's not all that descriptive but it's there, enjoy.
> 
> -NTAF xx

Stiles stepped through the door to his house with a small smile playing on his lips, oddly enough he felt so much lighter now. It felt good to get everything off of his chest, now he didn’t have to worry about McCall looking over his shoulder all the time.

 

He quickly made his way up to his room, wanting to get out of his waterlogged clothing as soon as possible. The feeling of wet fabric sticking to his skin was not one he enjoyed.

 

Stiles pushed the door to his room open, he stopped in the doorway his eyebrows furrowing. On his bed there was a huge coyote. The coyote was curled up into a ball and appeared to be asleep. Theo. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he just did. Stiles shut his bedroom door behind him, quietly.

 

He moved closer to the sleeping form, crouching down. “Theo?”

 

Stiles had never seen the other male fully shifted, he reached out, running his slightly damp fingers through the fluffy black fur.

 

A whine sounded. It sounded louder than it was due to how quiet the room actually was. He glanced up to see the coyote had opened his eyes which were glowing a warm amber. Stiles stood up taking a step back removing his hand from Theo’s fur, prompting him to shift back.

 

Stiles didn’t watch Theo shift back into his bipedal form, instead he began changing out of his damp clothes.

 

He pulled his jumper over his head, alongside his T-shirt, tossing them onto the floor beside him. His hands went for his jeans next but stopped short, feeling a warm body press up against his back.

 

“Yes?”

 

Theo stayed quiet for a moment, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other boy. “You're freezing.” He stated.

 

It wasn’t a lie, Stiles was cold, really cold. Theo’s higher than normal body temperature felt good. Stiles sighed happily, leaning into him. It wasn’t something he normally did, he felt Theo tense up in surprise. It didn’t last long, a few seconds later the Chimera relaxed.

 

“Being out in the rain does that to a person.” Stiles chuckled, turning his head slightly. “Now what’s this about me owing you?”

 

Theo perked up, he’d sent Stiles’ a text saying those exact words. Honestly, he had been reluctant to send it, as good a terms as they were on Stiles didn’t take too lightly to demands. He didn’t seem to mind this one if the smirk on his face meant anything.

 

Stiles turned around quickly, surprising Theo. The taller boy pressed his lips to his, his long pale fingers trailing across the Chimera’s chest. Their lips parted as Stiles shoved Theo backwards. The other clearly hadn’t been expecting it. He fell back onto the bed, he barely had any time to register what had happened before Stiles was back on him.

 

Theo really wasn’t complaining, in fact he was begging for Stiles to give him more. Which surprisingly enough he gave him. Stiles’ teeth grazed his neck which sent shivers down his spine, his pale hands dipping lower, caressing his soft skin.

 

Stiles never knew what he wanted when it came to the boy below him. He didn’t know whether he wanted to take his time and savour this new connection or he wanted to push him around and use him however he saw fit. It was headache inducing.

 

“Stiles, please.” Theo gasped out as Stiles brushed past his arousal, barely touching.

 

A chuckle fell from the pale boy’s lips, he enjoyed hearing Theo beg. He liked that he was the only one who got to see this side of him, whereas everyone else saw him as such a dominant force.

 

“Say my name, Sweetheart.” Stiles whispered, taking a hold of Theo.

 

Theo’s eyes were glazed over, and his brow furrowed as he tried to compose himself so he could comply.

 

“Stil-..”

 

Stiles’ eyes darkened, cutting Theo off. His free hand coming up to close around the Chimera’s neck, he leaned closer to him, adding pressure.

 

“I said say my name.” He hissed out, his voice had a cold edge to it.

 

“Void..” Theo choked out, gasping for air once Stiles release his hold on his neck.

 

Stiles looked pleased with his reply. That was good, right?

 

“Good boy.”

 

Theo’s eyes fluttered shut at the praise, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

 

Stiles went back to pleasuring the boy beneath him, after all he still deserved his treat for coming up with a good cover story. He loved how willing he was, to take the blame for him, to keep him out of trouble. He was perfect.

 

Theo squirmed underneath him, his face contorted with pleasure. His eyes snapped open, glowing a bright gold, he stared straight into Stiles’ dark one’s pleading. No words needing to be said. Stiles nodded his head, giving the go ahead and Theo lost it. The Chimera shuddered, a small mewl passing his lips as he did so.

 

Stiles wiped his hand off on the sheets, not too bothered about the clean up. He ran his fingers through Theo’s hair, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

 

“Thank you.” Theo muttered, shifting closer to Stiles who had laid himself down beside him.

“No need to thank me..”


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have zero motivation for this story.  
> That sucks.  
> I actually used to enjoy writing for it.  
> I might just discontinue the whole thing.  
> :(  
> -NTAF XX

_ //That noise, he’d heard it before. Stiles jumped, feeling a presence behind him. He turned around coming face to face with something he thought he’d never see again. The Oni. Their glowing eyes felt like they were staring straight into his soul. Not this again. Stiles took a step back, the black clad entities stayed motionless. Stiles frowned in confusion, they weren’t coming after him. Why? _

__

_ “Stiles?” A voice called out, footsteps echoing in as they approached. _

__

_ Scott? _

__

_ The Alpha stepped into his line of sight, confusing Stiles even more. The Oni whirled around to face Scott, drawing their Ninjato swords. The black metal glinted as they approached his ex-best friend. _

__

_ Why were they doing after Scott? _

__

_ None of this made any sense… _

__

_ “Stop!” He yelled, the figures froze at his command. _

__

_ A grin spread across his face, now that was cool. _

__   
__ Scott looked at him with wide eyes, his face morphing into a look of disgust. Once he had seen before. Stiles chuckled, waving his hand. The Oni took notice advancing upon the Alpha.//   


 

 

Stiles jolted awake, narrowly missing Theo who was perched above him looking worried. Stiles blinked a few times, his body trying to catch up with his mind.

 

“Are you okay?” Theo questioned, his voice laced with worry.

 

Stiles nodded his head, snippets of the dream flashing in front of his eyes. What was that about…and why had it felt so real?

 

“Just a bad dream.”

 

Theo didn’t really need to know the specifics of said dream. Stiles was having a hard enough time deciphering it without adding a second opinion to the mix. The taller of the two pushed himself up into a sitting position.

 

“Stiles, you might want to look at the floor.” The Chimera suggested, slipping off the bed, carefully. All worry had been dropped from his voice, his tone becoming snippy.

 

Stiles did exactly that, he glanced over the side of the bed, freezing upon seeing the dozens of dead fireflies littering the floor.

 

“Are you going to explain this or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?”

 

His eyes narrowed at Theo’s tone. Was he seriously getting snippy with him? The boy was lucky Stiles didn’t snap his neck for that.

 

He’d deal with Theo later, his attitude wasn't as important as what lay on his bedroom floor.

 

Was this a sign?

 

Were The Oni back?

 

Stiles had so many questions but no one to give him answers. This couldn't be a coincidence first his dream now this, only an idiot would think it was.

 

He himself climbed out of bed, trying not to step on any of the dead fireflies as he made his way over to the other side of the room. He quickly pulled a shirt on with a huff, before exiting the room, Theo trailing behind him.

 

Theo was still radiating negative energy but Stiles was far too stressed out to enjoy the Chimera’s turmoil.

 

This all had to mean something.

 

The two of them made their way downstairs, Stiles paused at the bottom listening out for his dad. It was too quiet, there was no way his dad was home. Stiles wasn’t exactly surprised, it was almost like his dad was avoiding him as of late.

 

He shook his head, willing those thoughts to leave him. He was already in a bad mood, thinking about his dad would only make it worse.

 

Stiles could feel Theo’s eyes boring into the back of his head. The Chimera’s gaze was unwavering.

 

“Could you stop that!” Stiles snapped, turning to face the shorted male.

 

Theo’s eyes were wide, he clearly hadn't been expecting that from him.

 

“Sorry.” He muttered, ducking his head.

 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to compose himself, he reminded himself if he killed Theo now his plan would go to shit and on top of that he’d be completely alone. That didn’t sound all that great in his opinion. As annoying as the Chimera was he was useful and he was the only one Stiles could stand to be around right now.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Stiles’s voice was tight, his words sounding foreign to him.

 

This was becoming a lot harder to deal with that he had originally thought. Stiles was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Theo step closer to him. The Chimera was pretty much leaning up against him at this point. He snapped out of it when Theo hid his face in the crease between his neck and his shoulder.

 

“It’ll be alright….” Theo muttered against his neck.


	16. Fifteen (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can never spell Malia right, I always end up writing Malai.  
> What is wrong with me?  
> Jeez XD
> 
> -NTAF XX

Theo was right, or at least that is what Stiles was going to believe. It was going to be alright. Tonight was the night of the Supermoon. He had a vague idea of what his partner was up to. After their tiff this morning Theo had made a hasty exit. Stiles didn't blame him. He had been a bit of an asshole, but he had a lot on his mind. That was his excuse. While Theo was off doing his own thing Stiles had some of his own stuff to sort out before tonight.

 

It was safe to say it was already off to a bad start, the damn Jeep wouldn't start for him. He had ended up calling Malia since she was the only one who was still talking to him. Scott had basically shunned him, not that he was too bothered about that but it also meant the rest of the pack had to. Stiles strapped himself into the passenger seat of Malia's Toyota. Sighing. His Jeep was completely fucked, he was going to have to get the thing towed. He had no idea where he was getting the money to fix the damn thing, it was a mess.

  
"Can they fix it?" Malia asked, her eyes never straying from the road ahead. After her little scare on the road a few days ago he didn't blame her. He didn't exactly want to die in a car crash. That was _not_ on his to-do list for today.

"There's not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing." He replied, feeling a little sorry for himself.

 

He was aloud to feel sorry for himself.

 

"Maybe you should try something other than duct tape." Malia stated bluntly, he liked that about her, she didn't fuck around.

 

She did have a point but Stiles knew how bad the Jeep had actually gotten, it was way beyond saving. He needed a miracle. A genie in a bottle kind of miracle.

 

"It's got a bad alternator, it needs all new belts. The transmission is going. The brake pads are basically metal on metal." He huffed.

 

Stiles was sure he could name at least another fifteen things wrong with his baby.

 

"How come you let it get so bad?"

"There...There have been a few distractions if you hadn't noticed." He replied, trying not to sound sarcastic.

 

His Jeep hadn't been his primary concern as of late, he had more pressing issues that had to be taken care of, unfortunately.

 

"I notice...more than you think I do."

 

Stiles frowned, turning his head towards the Coyote. What did she mean by that?

 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He said, trying to sound like he cared that he upset her.

 

The task was easier than he thought it would be, he didn't actually hate Malia, well at least not as much as he hated everyone else.

 

"Am I taking you home?" Her voice shaking slightly.

 

Well that didn't work, she was still upset. Oh well, there was nothing he could really do about that now.

 

"No, Sheriff's station." He answered. "I've got to talk to my dad."

 

 

Not too long after their conversation ended Malia pulled up outside the station. She switched off the

 

"You want me to go in with you?"

 

That surprised Stiles, he hadn't expected her to offer to accompany him. Nor did he want her to.

 

"No, it's okay. It's probably going to take a while." He said, his fingers tapping his leg nervously.

 

The thing is Stiles wasn't nervous, his body was just so used to being nervous that his hand was moving of its own accord. That was annoying. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Stiles was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable now and went for the door handle. He paused at the sound of Malia's voice.

  
"Are you going to tell him about Donovan?"

 

Stiles froze. She knew? Calm, just keep calm. Everything was going to be fine, just like Theo said. Stiles took a deep breath before attempting to reply.

 

"You knew?" He questioned, turning to look at the Coyote.

"I guessed." She answered, funny thing is she didn't seem mad.

  
She didn't react at all like he'd expected, then again he never knew what to expect when it came to Malia.

 

"I saw the bite on your shoulder when you were sleeping."

  
Stiles frowned at this, when was this? Why hadn't he been aware of that happening. There were so many thoughts running through his head at that moment, it was kind of overwhelming. He grabbed at his shoulder, massaging the now scarred over wound.

 

"It didn't matter to me." She stated. "That's why I never said anything."

 

The darker part of his subconscious was telling him to dismiss how sincere she sounded. That she couldn't be trusted, how none of them could be trusted. The only person he could could trust was himself.

 

"It matters to _me_." He replied more out of habit than anything else.

  
It wasn't a lie, he just didn't mean it in the way most people would think he did. Of course it mattered. Malia's face said more than words could, she genuinely seemed upset. Oddly enough it made him feel sick. He wasn't too sure _why_ but he seriously needed to get away from her.

  
He pushed the door to the car open, slipping out of the passenger seat. The cool air hitting him straight in the face. It felt good. It made his head feel ten times clearer. He shut the door behind him, pressing his hands against the window frame for a split second. He contemplated saying goodbye, instead he walked away towards the front of the station.

 

 

Stiles walked up to the front desk, greeting the officer there.

  
"Do you know where my dad is?"

  
The blonde officer held up his finger, asking Stiles to wait a moment as he finished his call. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. A few moments later the officer was hanging up the phone, once again turning his attention to Stiles.

 

"The Sheriff left half an hour ago, he said he's on his way back."

 

Damnnit. Stiles nodded his head, looks like he'd just have to wait then.

 

"Okay, thanks. I'll just wait in his office." He muttered before turning on his heel and heading towards his dad's office.

 

 

 

Theo was lurking, it was nothing unusual he had it down to an art form. He was waiting for Lydia. If he was right the red-head should be walking through the door in the next thirty seconds. A grin slipped onto his face as the smell of flowers brush past him. Bingo. The red-head threw the doors to the school library open, a determined look on her face. She knows something. He watched her from his vantage point. She grabbed a book off of the shelf, muttering to herself as she read the text.

 

"....The Hellhound."

 

She quickly shut the book, a blank look falling onto her face. Theo never understood Banshee's but he had to say it was intriguing to watch one at work. Although he was going to have to get rid of her, he couldn't have anyone finding out about Parrish or what was to come now, could he. The Doctors wouldn't be please and to be honest if she told anyone it would screw up his plan.

 

He watched her for a few more seconds before speaking up and making himself known.

 

"You know what's coming."

 

Lydia turned around, eyes wide. Of course she hadn't been expecting to see him here, that was the point after all.

 

"Don't you." It wasn't a question, no, it was a statement.

"Someone's going to die here." She said, her voice shaking.

"Your right." He confessed, "But I can't let you tell anyone."

 

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Why?" She asked, not putting two and two together.

 

What a shame, honestly he thought she was smarter than that.

 

"Because I want you Lydia. I want all of you."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead enquired.

 

She was so clueless, that amused him to no end. Poor clueless Lydia.

 

Now if only he felt guilty about this whole thing.

 

"Don't worry...I'll give you some time to think about it." He said, a smirk plastered onto his face.

 

The next few seconds were probably the most fun he had in awhile. He backhanded Lydia watching as she collapse onto the floor, completely KO'd. Now all he had to do was get her into his car and move onto the next part of his plan.


	17. Fifteen (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I've decided Stiles has a thing for people's necks, especially Theo's...
> 
> -NTAF XX

Once Theo had dealt with Lydia, he shifted. He loved this form, probably more than his bipedal form. He felt free, relying more on instinct than anything else. Now, onto the next part of his plan. He picked up a familiar scent, Malia. It was faint but he could track it. It wouldn't take too much effort. Theo followed the scent to a cave-type thing. He slinked inside, keeping his head low. His blue eyes darting around before falling on Malia. She stared straight back at him, in a child-like confusion. Theo shifted back into his bipedal form, his bones cracking as he pushed himself up into a standing position

 

"How did you do that?" She asked, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You wanna learn? I could show you."

"You're showing me plenty right now." She said, staring him straight in the face

 

Theo smirked, moving closer to her.

 

"I've got nothing to hide." He stated.

"And I do?" She questioned.

"Did you tell Scott you were planning to kill your mother?" He countered.

 

As soon as Theo revealed that he knew that juicy piece of information, fear flashed in Malia's eyes. She should have been a little more careful if she hadn't wanted him to figure it out. Not that it was hard. These people were atrocious at keeping things under wraps. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not judging. I want to help you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know Scott won't." He replied, tilting his head to the side. "Look, I'm trying to help all of you. And, if Scott can't do it then someone else needs to take the lead. You know their moving Hayden to the hospital, right?"

 

Malia shook her head, of course she didn't. Theo _knew_  she didn't.

 

"Hayden's still a Chimera and there are two more we haven't found yet and they're still dangerous." He added. "They need help. They need you."

 

Malia looked contemplative, that was good. That was progress.

 

 

 

Holy shit, it was hot in here. Stiles wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. His dad still hadn't showed up at the station and he was getting tired of waiting. Stiles jumped as the fire alarms started going off, sending the station into panic. He poked his head out of the door catching sight of Parrish. How the...? Never mind, a question for another time. He pushed the door open, putting himself between the officers, who now had their guns out and Parrish

 

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" He yelled, waving his hands about to get their attention. Idiots. "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

 

Parrish had a blank look on his face, not blinking twice at the men with their guns drawn. Stiles wasn't sure that their guns would even slow this guy down.

 

"Get back. Stay out of his way." He instructed, keeping a close eye on Parrish as he moved through the room.

 

Once Parrish had made it out of the doors, Stiles quickly followed behind him, someone had to find out what this guy was up to.

 

Here we go again...

 

 

 

Everything was set. Theo had made sure of it. He planted Lydia's phone atop one of the bookshelves in the school library. Scott was on his way. Just as he had planned.

It didn't take long for the Alpha to show out. He called out Lydia's name a few times before going for his phone. A buzzing sound echoed around the silent room. Theo watched as Scott made his way over to where he had hidden the phone.

Once Scott was out of his line of sight and therefore he was out of Scott's he got to work closing the barrier. He was so glad the mountain ash didn't affect him or this would have been ten times more difficult than it needed to be.

Theo shook the excess ash off of his skin, turning around and coming face to face with Scott. He had to say, he really was one for dramatics.

 

"That's not possible." Scott said in disbelief.

 

He was staring at Theo like he was some sort of alien. Funny.

 

"You're right, A werewolf shouldn't even be able to touch mountain ash."

"You're a Chimera." Scott stated, finally figuring out something for himself.

 

Please, cue the streamers and the applause.

 

"I'm the first Chimera, it's the coyote part you don't notice. That's why Malia trusted me first even though she probably didn't know it." He said taking a step back towards the line of ash. "I found a perfect word though Scott, because a Chimera isn't just a monster with different parts. It can also mean something impossible to achieve. An unrealizable dream..."

"And they realised you." Scott finished."

"They came close with me. We can't all be perfect. We can't all be true Alpha's." Theo stated, bitterly, provoking Scott as he stepped outside the ring of ash. To safety.

He watched Scott fly back into the table, bouncing off of the invisible barrier.

 

"Damn, I felt that."

 

He turned his back on Scott, walking over to the small device he had set up not too far away. A frequency jammer.

 

"No calls Scott. No Stiles, no Malia, no Lydia. You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next."

"What do you mean? What's next?" Scott blurted out as he climbed back up to his feet, wincing.

"The Supermoon." Theo smirked, he was practically radiating smugness.

 

 

 

The sun had set and the moon was rising rapidly. Stiles twitched, pressing his phone against his ear. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or the other five hundred emotions he was feeling that were causing the twitches. The sound of a car pulling up prompted Stiles to turn around, He clicked the button on the side of his phone, turning it off. He shoved the device in his pocket as Theo jumped out of his SUV.

 

"Sorry, I got here as fast as I could." Theo apologised, rounding the front of the car.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew Theo had been off causing trouble. Trouble he was excited to see unfold. He wondered what this encounter would be like had the circumstances been different. The two of them would probably be at each other's throats by now. That...that was not a bad idea. He eyed up Theo's neck, mentally gauging how much time they had together before they had to part ways again. What could he say, when it came to Theo he was insatiable.

'Fuck it.' He thought to himself, pushing Theo up against the bumper behind him. Theo let out a small gasp, he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

 

"What are you doing?" He questioned, trying to figure out Stiles' motives.

"This.." Stiles muttered against the Chimera's neck, nipping at the skin there.

 

Theo's pulse jumped, his body relaxing into Stiles. That pleased the taller boy immensely. Theo whined as Stiles' teeth dragged across a specifically sensitive patch of skin. The two of them shivered in unison, that was odd...Stiles pulled back from Theo's neck, redirecting his attention to his lips. Their lips met, it was needy and more animalistic than it needed to be but neither of them seemed to care. Theo gripped Stiles hip, his blunt nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Stiles cold hands slipped under Theo's shirt, running across his abs. He arched into Stiles' touch, wanting more. Of course he wanted more. Stiles broke the kiss, he chest vibrating with laughter.

 

"Hey." Theo whined, pouting slightly.

 

He was sure he looked ridiculous right now. His lips slightly bruised from the intense make out session that had just occurred, eyes a little glazed over, not forgetting he was basically draped up against the taller boy. Stiles took a step back causing Theo to stumble slightly. He watched as the Chimera quickly regained his balance, a frown contorting his face.

 

"Oh, come on now. Don't look so down." Stiles teased.

 

Theo huffed clearly not happy with Stiles moving aways from him. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He didn't get the chance to wonder for too long though, it seemed like Theo was done playing around. He tackled Stiles, the two of them hitting the ground. Stiles taking the brunt of it. He hissed as pain shot up his back. That was not a fun experience for him, not in the slightest. Theo hovered over the pale boy for a moment, his eyes glowing amber in the dark.

No words were exchanged. Theo quickly leaned in, pressing their lips together.

It wasn't as harsh this time. Their lips moving in sync. Stiles groaned quietly into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Theo's waist, pulling the Chimera flush against him. Stiles wasn't too sure how he felt about Theo having the upper hand right now, it wasn't awful, just different. He was still enjoying it so that was all that mattered really.

 

Theo's fingers tangled themselves in Stiles' messy locks, tugging on the ends. The taller boy's hips twitched against Theo's thigh out of pure instinct. He liked that, a lot. Maybe he could concede this time and let Theo have the upper hand. Theo pulled back, a shaky breath passing his lips as he stared down at Stiles. Darker than usual eyes stared back at him, sending a shiver down his spin. He quickly assessed the situation, Stiles hadn't killed him yet so that meant he wasn't doing anything bad. Right? God, he hoped he was right.

 

He grinned slightly, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip with his sharp canines. That earned him a sharp inhale from Stiles. The taller leaned up a little to smash their lips together again. Theo was completely okay with that. He let his hands roam the body underneath him, well the parts of Stiles he could reach in this position. Stiles's hips jerked upwards again, this time Theo reciprocated. Oh, okay, that felt really good. Theo rolled his hips, this time changing the angle. Stiles squirmed under him but didn't try to flip them over. Huh, that surprised Theo. He had expected Stiles to at least try and flip him.

 

This time Stiles was the first to pull away. He could feel the taller boys erection pressing against his thigh and he was sure Stiles could feel his. The mood was disrupted by Theo's phone beeping. The Chimera groaned in irritation, he should probably get that. He pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.  
He could feel Stiles' eyes boring into the side of his head as he checked his phone. His alarm had gone off, he needed to get back to the school. To make sure Liam had done his job. Theo pushed himself to his feet, dusting his jeans off as he tried to ignore the straining in his pants.

 

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, offering a hand to Stiles who just stared at it as if it had offended him.

"I swear to all that is holy, if you leave me here with a hard on I'm going to gut you like a fish." He hissed, grabbing ahold of Theo's hand so the Chimera could haul him to his feet.

 

Theo winced at the threat which was probably more of a promise than anything. He kind of had to be at the school soon or someone could find Scott. Fuck. If he was quick they could both get off, looks like he was going to have to be quick. He tugged Stiles towards the SUV, unlocking the doors. Stiles pulled the passenger side open, slipping into the vehicle. Theo dashed around the the drivers side, all but diving into his seat. He pulled the door closed behind him, taking a moment to compose himself.

 

"Not to rush you or anything but I'm pretty sure you have somewhere to be and my threat still stands." Stiles pointed out, as he unbuttoned his jeans and shoving them, alongside his boxers down his thighs.

 

Theo nodded his head, acting without a second thought. He leaned over the centre console, one of his hands coming to rest on Stiles' thigh, the other loosely wrapping around his erection. Theo slowly moved his hand, trying to get his bearings. Honestly when it came down to it he couldn't believe this was happening.

Stiles' hips twitched up towards his hand. Theo's eyes darted towards the numbers on the dash, okay he needed to speed this up. He leaned down, licking a stripe up the underside of Stiles' cock. Theo thought back to the last time the two of them had done this and tried reenact the synario. To his surprise it wasn't as hard as he thought. He sort of just remembered it. The sounds Stiles were making were worth being late for. Theo whined as Stiles tugged on his hair, his free hand snaking down towards the tent in his own jeans. He shoved his hand pants, rolling his hips, Stiles wasn't the only one who needed to get off. Stiles' grip in his hair tightened yet it was still the right side of painful.

 

"Fuck..." Stiles gasped, tensing.

 

Theo genuinely hadn't realised how close Stiles was, he was quite surprised by Stiles' release. He tried to swallow as much as he could without choking. He pulled back, slumping into his head. His free hand coming to wipe his mouth.

 

"Need a hand?" Stiles questioned, glancing over at Theo. The Chimera shook his head, rolling his hips up into the palm of his hand. It didn't take much to push him over the edge. His hips stuttered as his own release spilled over his hand. Holy fuck, it knocked the wind straight out of him.

 

"That was..." Stiles trailed off not know how to even finish that sentence.

 

Theo made a noise of agreement as he leaned his head back against the cool glass of the window. He really didn't want to move. Goddamn Scott, always ruining everything. Theo sighed, poping the glove compartment, looking for something to clean himself up with. Thankfully there were a pack of unused tissues hidden under all of the crap he had stored in there.Once the two of them had cleaned up, Theo started the SUV. He figured he could drop Stiles off before he hit the school. He really hoped Liam had gotten the job done, he'd hate to have to kill such a promising Beta.

 

 

  
Theo pulled up outside the school, he'd offered to drop Stiles at home before coming here but he refused, instead he decided to stick with him. That wasn't the original plan but he could work with it. As long as Stiles stayed in the car.

 

"I'll be back in a minute, stay put." Theo muttered, slipping out of the car.

 

As soon as Theo was out of the car he was assaulted by several different scents, one of which wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. Mason. Theo growled in frustration as he took of sprinting towards the library, it looks like if he wanted Scott dead he was going to have to do it himself. He reached the library in record time, he stepped through the doors immediately being met by the of Mason proping Scott up.

 

"The Supermoon...It was just-..."

"Bad timing. I mean seriously, you couldn't have waited five more minutes?!" Theo hissed, cutting Scott off.

 

He stalked towards the pair, only cruel intentions in mind. He shoved Mason away from Scott, the younger boy's head bouncing off a nearby table leaving him incapacitated. Oh well.

 

"I should have stayed." Theo muttered, his nails morphing into claws. "I should have made sure."

"Because now you have to kill me yourself." Scott wheezed.

"They're still mine. Maybe not yet but they'll come around."

"Not for you." All Scott succeeded in doing was that comment was pissing Theo off further.

 

The Chimera dug his claws into Scott, grinning in satisfaction at the sound of bones crushing under his grip.

 

"Their not like you." Scott gasped and Theo had to laugh. They were more like him than Scott knew, shows how much attention he paid to his pack. "They never will be."

"Because I'm a Chimera...?" Theo gritted out. "Because I'm not a real Werewolf?"

"Because you're barely even human." The Alpha whispered.

 

Theo growled, one that came from deep inside his chest. The Chimera used his body weight to push Scott back, the two of them stumbling back onto the stairs. Theo, still on top, used his new position to his advantage. He pushed his hand deeper into the Alpha's chest cavity. He took joy in watching the light leave the boy's eyes. Once he was satisfied he pulled his hand out from Scott's chest, reveling in the feeling of the blood staining his hands. Theo grinned, pushing himself up to his feet. He bypassed Mason on his way out, not sparing the boy a glance on his way out. It didn't take him long to get back to his car.

He pulled the door to the driver's side open before climbing in. He wiped his bloody hand off on his jeans, staining the denim red. He felt Stiles' eyes on him, prompting him to turn his head.

 

"I'm guessing there was a change in plans." The pale boy drawled, staring Theo dead in the eyes.

 

The Chimera nodded his head, holding his hand out for Stiles. The boy looked perplexed for a moment before taking ahold of the out stretched hand, a jolt passing through the both of them. Familiar black lines began showing up on Stiles' exposed forearms.

 

Theo felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like a train, it was just like he remembered. His head lolled to the side, his pulse slowing.

 

"Stop." He muttered, his voice tired.

 

Stiles pulled his hand away from his instantly and Theo was glad that he had. The other had pretty much drained him completely. It didn't even take thirty seconds. He was sure that was some sort of record.

 

"Switch places with me, I'll drive."

 

Theo weakly nodded his head focusing on making his limbs work so the two of them could switch seats. With little to no aid he made it into the passenger seat, once he was strapped in he let himself relax.

 

"Rest, we'll be at mind soon." Stiles cooed, starting the engine.


	18. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know I take forever to update, again, I apologise. Sorry this chapter is so short. There will be another update asap. Maybe more than one..who knows? Haha.
> 
> 2) Do you guys think Theo is in character? I'm having doubts. I feel like he's a little too wet for my liking. I feel like I keep making him back down at every turn...Is it just me? Feed back would be totally awesome <3
> 
> -NTAF XX

Stiles woke with a gasp, his phone buzzing loudly beside his head. Theo was nowhere to be seen, he wondered where he'd gone. Stiles turned his attention back to his phone. He picked up the device in his hand. It was the hospital reception. He frowned, wondering why they were calling him at this time of night. Of course he picked up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Mr Stilinski?" The person on the other end of the asked.

Stiles nodded his head, his brain still fogged by sleep. It took him a moment to remember that the person couldn't see him. He cleared his throat, confirming that was indeed him.

"We have your father here."

Everything came to a screeching halt. What had happened to his dad? He hadn't seen the man in what seemed like months, he was pretty sure his own father had been avoiding him. Why was his dad in hospital? Had he missed something? Why hadn't he been called sooner? He had all of these questions running through his head at once.

"What do you mean?" He prompted, hoping to get some more information out of the woman speaking to him over the phone.

"He's been brought in and is in the process of receiving treatment. He's in a bad way."

Stiles mind was spinning. He's in a bad way. Part of him cared about his father and was telling him to get up and get his ass to the hospital, now. The other half was bitter, asking why he should care, the man had basically abandoned him these past few weeks. Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He rolled out of bed, grabbing his jeans off of the chair on the other side of his room.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, hanging up on her.

He had to get to the hospital, he may not be on the best of terms with his father but he was the only parent he had, he didn't want to lose him too. An odd feeling erupted in his chest, he felt a lot more like himself for a moment. It was gone as soon as it came.

"Strange." He muttered.

 

Theo had disappeared at some point during the night, he hadn't thought to check. He had some unfinished buisness to attend to. He had moved Lydia to the Dread Doctors lab knowing it was the only place in Beacon Hills she wouldn't be found. He jogged down the stairs, still relatively irritated from the night's events. It would seem like nothing was going his way. Theo wasn't a fan of that, things needed to go his way. The chimera huffed as he made his way over to Lydia, who's eyes had just fluttered open. Brilliant. A groan escaped the ginger's mouth, she was obviously in quite a bit of pain. Not that it was a surprise to him.

"I've never done this before, Lydia." He hissed, "I know how dangerous it is, but it's a risk we have to take."

She screamed at him not to do it, trying her best to fight him off. It was laughable, she was in no condition to fight him.

He unsheathed his claws, digging them into the back on her neck. She gasped, going silent. Her face frozen in a state of shock.

"What do you think, Lydia? Am I doing it right?" Theo growled out.

It took a moment but images started flashing through his mind. The location of the nemeton. He ripped his claws from Lydia's neck, turning on his heels to approach one of the large liquid filled chambers. He picked up a syringe from the small metal table next to it, filling it up with the green substance.

 

Theo found himself in the forest, the nemeton was just up ahead. He dragged Lydia along beside him, his grip tight on her upper arm.

"Come on!" He hissed as she began lagging.

The two of them reached the nemeton. As they did he pushed the ginger aside, from the corner of his eye he saw her fall to the floor with a thud, it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Watch this, Lydia." He told her as he approached the nemeton, surrounded by the bodies of the fallen Chimeras.

Theo crouched down injecting Tracy with the green serum like substance.

"You think you lost your mind?" He questioned, turning his head to look at the fallen girl. "Well, watch this..."

Once Tracy gasped out, he pulled the needle out of her neck, moving onto Corey. So it did work, the serum would bring them back. He was glad. He had doubts it would actually work but he went along with it anyway.

The same thing that happened to Tracy happened to Corey, he woke up. Josh was next and then he moved on to Hayden.

Theo knew the last one was a low blow but what could he say? He wasn't in the slightest bit sorry. At the end of the day, bringing her back would be the perfect distraction for a certain someone.

The four of them rose, each wearing a look of confusion on their face.

"What...what's happening?" Hayden questioned.

"Who are you?" Tracy chimed in.

Huh, he had forgotten she'd never met him officially. That wouldn't matter after tonight, they were in his debt after all, he had brought them back to life.

"I'm your Alpha.." He announced. "And all of you. All of you belong to me."


	19. Seventeen

Stiles made it to the hospital in record time. He may have broken fifty different laws to get there but that was besides the point. He leaned against the front desk as the woman stationed there typed Stilinski into the computer.

"You said his insurance was with the county? He's a deputy?"

On her face was a look of confusion, if he wasn't so focused on making sure his dad got out of this alive he would have already tried to kill her...multiple times.

"No!" He sighed, "He's the sheriff." He told her, for the fifth time. It was like she wasn't even listening to him. "He's the county sheriff. Okay. He's covered...I mean, he should be covered."

Mild panic coursed through his veins, was he not covered? They didn't have enough money to cover this kind of cost. Stiles shook his head, it was going to be fine, he'd deal with this one way or another. His father was the only person he wanted alive, the only person he cared enough to keep alive. He could forgive his dad for his wrong doings, it wasn't a hardship. He just needed to be alive for him to do that.

A small hand clasped his shoulder and the familiar voice of Melissa McCall reached his ears.

"I'll handle it." She said, shooting him a worried look. It was almost if she could see him losing it.

They both turned away from the desk, Melissa leading him off to the side. A clipboard clasped in her other hand.

"I texted Scott." She told him. "He's coming as soon as he can. I can call Malia.."

"No! No, no..." He cut her off. He really didn't need Malia being brought into this mess. She had nothing to do with it. It was best she stayed away. At the mention of Scott, his expression soured, the one person he didn't want to see.

He'd been surprised to hear Scott was still alive, he had been under the impression that Theo had actually finished him off. That's what he gets for trusting someone else to get the job done.

"Don't call anyone." He told Melissa, doing his best not to raise his voice at her.

"Is there anyone else we need to notify, a next of kin?" He turned his head upon hearing the woman's from the desk's voice.

"No it's me...it's just me."

 

Stiles had fallen asleep in the waiting room, his father's voice floating around in his head.

"Stiles, you need to get up..."

"You gotta get up now..."

Stiles shot up right in the seat, gasping for air. His eyes wider than usual. He glanced around, his eyes falling on Scott's mom who was crouched down in front of him, her face screwed up in worry.

"Hey." She said softly, reaching her hands out to try and calm him down. "He's okay."

His father was okay, he was okay. He trusted Melissa enough to believe what she said to be true. She wouldn't lie to him like the others would, especially not about this. Stiles was no closer to finding out what had happened to his dad. He had an idea but it was one he honestly didn't want to think about. He wouldn't do that, not to him, not if he knew what was good for him.

Melissa let him know that the doctor was stitching his father up as they spoke. He wanted to see him and that is exactly what he told Melissa. He tried to get up out of the seat but Melissa wouldn't let him, he frowned at her, why wouldn't she let him go?

"The anesthesia needs to wear off. It's going to be at least two hours"

"But he's going to be okay though?" He asked her, he just wanted to hear it, that he was going to be completely fine.

"Mmm, he's going to be just fine."

It was a relief to hear that. As much as Stiles had changed in this last year he still cared about certain things, family being one of them. His eyes watered as he leaned back in his seat, a quiet sigh passing his lips.

"Oh, thank god" He whispered shakily as he raked a hand through his hair.

Stiles was so caught up in what was going on with his father he'd forgotten to text Theo about his whereabouts, he was going to get down to the bottom of what happened to his dad no matter what.

 

A few hours later Stiles was stood talking to one of the doctors who was treating his dad. He was not in the slightest bit pleased, that was for sure.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He hissed at the doctor who was beginning to grate of his nerves. "Two hours ago, he was fine! Now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck."

All Stiles wanted was an explanation and it seems the doctor couldn't give him what he wanted. 

"There could be some minor internal..."

Stiles cut the doctor off.

"-Did you just say 'Minor internal?'" He questioned with an erratic gesture of his hands. "When is anything internal, minor?"

"Stiles..." Melissa warned, keeping her voice level.

"I need to know what's going on with him, okay? Dr Geyer, someone needs to tell me what is happening." His voice slowly rising. "Someone needs to tell me what is happening to him!"

It was quite obvious that Stiles was now at the end of his tether. His whole body was shaking with fury. If that wasn't bad enough, through the double doors he caught sight of the bane of his existence. 

"We don't know.." Melissa's voice was drowned out but the voice in his head, urging him to go after Scott.

He moved past both the Doctor and Melissa, passing through the doors. It was like he had tunnel vision, everything was focused in on the boy in front of him. The person he used to call friend. He was fuming. Stiles threw himself as Scott, pushing the wolf up against the wall before flipping the two of them around onto the floor. He shouldn't have been able to do that. He shouldn't have been strong enough. He was too angry to think about that now. Stiles bared all of his weight down on Scott, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Where were you? You trusted him...you believed him?" Stiles may or may not be over Scott believing Theo, sure that had been the plan but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be angry about it. "Right? Huh, so where were you?"

Melissa tried to get his attention and the doctor tried to pull him off of Scott but Stiles didn't budge.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" He roared, as the doctor managed to yank him away from his place above Scott.

"Stop it." Melissa cried.

Stiles fought against the grip of the doctor and the security guard. It wasn't getting him anywhere so he stopped. It was almost as if someone had flipped a switch. He went limp.

"Okay, alright, alright." He sighed, his eyes never leaving Scott.

"Your dad wasn't the only one who got hurt."

Stiles didn't care, he let Scott know that.

"Oh, you'll heal." He said dismissively. Scott was not his priority.

"I'm not talking about me..."


	20. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally bullshitting my way through this right now. There are probably so many mistakes, I literally can't be bothered to go back and check them. Please don't kill me, I wuv you xD
> 
> -NTAF XX

Stiles decided the best way to find out to what had happened to his father was to band together with people he'd rather stay away from. He didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Stiles tucked his phone away with a huff, Theo still hadn't got back to him and he was the only lead he had. If he had answered him maybe Stiles wouldn't be in this situation and have to go through all of this trouble just to talk to him face to face. Theo would come to him, he always did. No wonder why they wanted his help.

"It could be a side effect of shock..." Parrish tried.

They were talking about Lydia, it would seem she'd had a run in with Theo, which Stiles already knew about but had kept quiet.

"She's catatonic." He chimed in, looking at the deputy like he was an idiot...which, he was. "It was Theo digging his way through her mind."

"Why would he do that? What was he looking for?" Melissa pondered aloud.

"The same thing he is always looking for. An advantage." Scott responded.

Little did they knew Theo already had an advantage, he was ten steps ahead of the group.

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?"

"It left me alone with Liam." Scott said, "Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me."

_He should have killed you._

_You should be dead._

_I wish you were dead._

Stiles shook his head, "Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction.."

Somehow Stiles didn't believe that, he shouldn't have as much faith in Theo as he did. The kid was a sociopath after all.

"We need to find him."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Especially since he almost killed my kid?" Melissa rationalised.

Leave it to her to be the mediator. 

"He didn't want my dad to die..." Stiles said almost silently.

"You believe that?" Parrish questioned.

Stiles held back the urge to deck the man standing beside him, he wasn't in the best state of mind to be around people. Especially people as irritating as these.

"Maybe he knows how to save him." Stiles said, changing the subject. They didn't need to know how close he actually was to Theo...or at least had been.

"What do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa queried, she didn't sound in the slightest bit convinced.

"If it saves my dad then, yes." He snapped.

"I'll come with you. He doesn't know I'm alive. Maybe that gives us an advantage."

"He'll know you're there." Stiles said, shooting Scott down. He didn't want to spend anymore time than necessary with him. "I just need to talk to him. Not fight him."

Stiles turned away from the group, making his way over to the doors. He paused upon hearing Melissa call his name. Her voice hard and commanding. Oh no, he already knew what she was going to say.

"You can't go alone."

"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish questioned.

Yes.

"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me."

 

It wasn't much later that when Theo tracked him down. He was sitting at the bottom of the staircase waiting for him. Scott was upstairs, Stiles was hyper aware of that. He had to be careful. Stiles had to make sure he didn't let anything slip. He hoped Theo wouldn't let anything slip either.

Stiles watched as Theo stepped over the mountain-ash barrier. This didn't surprise him, he already knew Theo could do that. He knew quite a lot about what he could do. Befriend an enemy and they will tell you their secrets. Was Theo even his enemy? He could stand the guy, he was probably the only person he could stand right now. He didn't hate him but he didn't fully trust him. Stiles was confused and conflicted. It was like he was being split apart on the inside.

Sometimes he'd question the things he'd do, he knew they were wrong but he wanted to do them. He liked doing it. Other times he didn't care and would do it all ten times over. There was something inside of him that was wrong, something left over that he couldn't get rid of. Something so dark that it was almost comforting, maybe that's why he gravitated towards the chimera.

Theo smirked at him, god, he loved and hated that smirk.

"I guess were all telling the truth now."

Stiles nodded his head slightly, that wasn't exactly true in itself and he knew Theo knew that. He refrained from rolling his eyes as he saw the change on Theo's face. He could smell Scott's scent. Stiles had already told Scott not to underestimate him just because he was a chimera, he had an enhanced skill set too. Stiles chuckled a shirt at Theo. Scott's shirt. To throw him off. Stiles would tell him about Scott but only when he was ready...let's hope he didn't find out about it before Stiles wanted him too.

"You killed my best friend."

The words tasted bitter in his mouth, he no longer saw Scott as his best friend and Theo called him out on his bullshit.

"Let's be honest, Stiles." Theo replied, slowly. "Was he still really your best friend?"

_No._

_You know that...but this is all for show._

"Are you going to let my father die?" He questioned. "I know you had something to do with it."

Stiles was a little peeved at Theo, if he had something to do with it why hadn't he told him sooner?

"If I wanted him to die, he'd be dead." Theo chuckled.

_Would he really?_

_Scott's not dead and **you** wanted him dead._

Stiles watched as Theo tossed Scott's shirt aside. He pushed himself up off of the steps, taking a step forward, a menacing look on his face. He saw a flicker of doubt cross Theo's face.

"Then why are they saying his body is shutting down?" He questioned pointedly, he wanted an answer now. "That some toxin's poisoning him and they don't know how to make it stop?"

"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles." Theo said, taking a step closer to him. "I'm just a realist."

Stiles held his hand up, making a small gesture to the top of the stairs letting them know they weren't alone. The last thing he needed was Theo trying something and Scott hearing it. He had enough to deal with already.

Theo did stop but continued his little rant.

"I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know..."

"Yeah, well what do you know?" Stiles said, cutting him off.

There was a point. Stiles had no idea what Theo actually knew, at least not all of it. It had been troubling him for some time but the topic had never been brought up, not until now.

"I know what's coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, what they created?

"And...I know what Parrish is." Theo told him. "Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories."

"Right after you drove her out of her mind." Stiles stated bluntly.

"Collateral damage."

Stiles shot Theo a look, honestly if looks could kill he'd be dead and gone by now.

"But...If she's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse."

"I don't care." Stiles breathed.

"You should." Theo responded instantly. "Because if your dad does survive, he wouldn't be sheriff of anything much longer."

Stiles' eyes flashed with rage, Theo telling him what he should do didn't sit right with him. He had a point though. He did care about his dad and if something worse was coming this way he needed to find a way to keep him safe and alive.

"What's happening to him?"

Stiles lunged at Theo as he went to walk away from him, he was not letting that happen, not this time.

"Hey! Tell me." He demanded.

Theo managed to get the better of him for once, pushing him back towards the staircase. Stiles' head bounced off of the steps, he was knocked out clean. Theo was honestly going to regret doing that. For a show or not.

 

_"Stiles, you need to get up."_

His father's voice echoed through the white noise.

_"You gotta get up now."_

Stiles winced as he pried his eyes open, he could hear Scott worrying above him. He pushed himself up, moving Scott out of his way.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Stiles said, his voice laced with irritation.

"You blacked out." Thanks for stating the obvious, Scott.

"I'm okay. You get anything from him?" Stiles asked, that was all he wanted to know. The sooner he knew the sooner he could leave and do something about it.

"Nothing, he was calm the entire time."

_Figures._

"What about his heart?" That was the next best thing.

"I heard it jump, only once and only for a second."

"That doesn't mean he was lying..."

"Not really." Scott said, agreeing with him. "The rest of the time it was steady."

"When did it jump? What was I talking about?" Stiles pried.

"When you said that your dad was poisoned." Scott said, frowning.

A look of shock flickered in Stiles' eyes. That could actually be something. It could be useful.

"It's something." He said, "A jump could mean surprise, right?"

Scott nodded his head, "Yeah..I mean I think so."

That was better than nothing.

"Why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"He didn't say he was the one who attacked your dad." Scott exclaimed.

He had a point. Stiles was surprised he hadn't come to that conclusion before Scott. How would Theo have had the time? It didn't make sense. Theo didn't attack his father but clearly he knew who did. Who though? That was the big question. If he found out who then maybe he could put a stop to his dad dying.

"Another chimera."

Stiles turned on his heel, exiting the house. He jumped into the borrowed car out front, turning the keys in the ignition.

"Stiles?" Scott banged on the window.

"I can do the rest myself." He told him.

"You don't even know where to start."

_You don't know that..._

"All we know is that it's another chimera." Scott stuttered as he tried to get his words out.

Stiles started the car up, ignoring Scott. It would have been a lot easier to do if Scott hadn't stepped in front of the car as it started to move. McCall was really testing his patience right now, what he wouldn't give to just run him over. He'd had just about enough of this guy today. Stiles stopped the car sighing as Scott tried to convince him not to do this alone.

"You can't do this alone. You need me. You need all of us." Scott tried, "I can get more help, I can text Liam."

"Liam just tried to kill you." Stiles pointed out.

"Okay, then at least let me help!"

Stiles raised up his eyebrows at his former friend.

"You believed him?"

Scott's face fell, he looked guilty. It'd take more than a guilty look to make him feel sorry for him.

"You trusted him, too." Scott said, "Theo got to all of us."

"You know, you don't even know the real story." Stiles said, shaking his head. His eyes flickering back over to the werewolf.

"I don't need to. All that matters right now is your dad." Scott was trying his hardest to convince him, Stiles could see that. "Come on, Stiles. We survived an Alpha pack, a dark druid, professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and chimeras, too."

Stiles took a minute, looking away from Scott.

"We're not looking for a missing Chimera." He told him. "We're looking for a missing teenager."


	21. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slow.  
> I know...  
> I can't keep to a schedule to save my life.  
> Anyone else wondering why Stiles has gone from full on Nogitsune to angsty teen with a complex?  
> Me too.  
> I'm awful.  
> And, this is kind of boring.  
> Sorry.
> 
> -NTAF XX

"There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night." Stiles told Scott as he walked back over towards his crime board, phone in hand. 

  
  
Stiles and Scott had relocated. They were now in Stiles' bedroom. The taller of the two boys was trying to keep his emotions in check. It was harder than one might think. He was uncomfortable having Scott in his room once again, especially after all that had gone down. He didn't trust the werewolf. He wondered if Scott could smell Theo's scent lingering in his room. He should be able to, right? He was an Alpha after all. If he had he'd not mentioned it to him. If he was being frank having Scott around was making him nervous and twitchy but he tried his hardest to act as natural as he could, given the circumstances.

  
  
"What's his name?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Noah Patrick." Stiles responded, draging his answer out as he looked up at the list.  
  
His name was on it, he was second on the list.  
  
That was a start. Now they just had to figure where the hell to find the kid. Stiles just wanted to save his dad. He still had a heart, as blackened and damaged as it maybe. His dad was still a priority of his.

  
  
Scott passed by the board, exiting the room without a word.  
  
Stiles stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath. He was going to play nice, he could do that, he knew he could. This was for his dad. His grudge against Scott would have to wait. He'd have plenty of time to execute his plans later, once the world wasn't ending.  
  
He followed behind Scott, exiting the house.  
  
He clutched his phone in his hand, he was still waiting for a text from a certain someone. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if that certain someone had purposely decided radio silence was the best way to go about this situation. Stiles certainly wasn't happy with them. It wasn't much to be dumbfounded over. You piss him off you face the consequences.

Though, it did amuse Stiles that Theo seemed to be so wary of him.  
  
  
The two arrived at the school, the halls were deserted. Scott approached the kid's locker, breaking the padlock so he could get it open. There was a spare shirt inside, which Scott seized. A small smile made it's way onto the werewolf's face as he turned to Stiles, holding the shirt up like some kind of prize. Stiles had to refrain from rolling his eyes at how idiotic it was. He had not idea why Scott seemed so proud, like this was some kind of accomplishment.

  
  
"Now we can catch his scent."  


Scott turned away from him, chucking the shirt up into the air. Stiles hadn't heard the footsteps approaching them, he hadn't been paying close enough attention to his general surroundings. He mentally chastised himself for that. Malia caught the shirt. Stiles grimaced, the two of them hadn't left off on the best of terms. Talk about awkward. Stiles would admit, Malia seemed to appreciate him for who he was...for the most part. He didn't want her to suffer like he did the others.  
  
He turned to Scott, less than impressed with the whole situation.

  
"You called her?"  
  
"We need all the help we can get." Is what he got in return. "I should be calling everyone."

  
  
Stiles shook his head, like anyone else would actually come.

The pack wasn't in the best shape. 

  
  
"And, I know what the kid looks like." Malia said, piping up for the first time.

  
  
Stiles looked away from the two as he started back towards the entrance, he really wanted to get this over and done with.

 

It didn't take the three of them too long to pick up Noah's scent. Malia was the best tracker out of the few supernatural beings they knew. It came in handy. They found themselves in a place that resembled a rather run down train station, of sorts. This place had been deserted for years. 

Stiles hung back as the two shifters walked on ahead of him, they spoke in hushed whispers. His ears barley picking up what they were saying. It was obvious they were talking about him, he wasn't that much of a moron. Stiles stayed a few strides behind them, he decided to put himself to use. He surveyed the general area, looking for some sort of clue. It wasn't like Scott and Malia were the most observant people, even with their enhanced senses.

He paused upon hearing both Scott and Malia stop up ahead. He straightened himself out, slowly making his way over to the pair. Before he reached the two Malia darted over to the right, ducking down and entering the crevice in the wall.

It lead them underground, he caught up to them quicker than he would have previously. His limbs moving in a less clumsy fashion. He came to a stop behind Malia and Scott. There was a slight breeze, he knew before Malia even piped up that she had caught a scent. Her whole demeanor had changed. He had to be close.


	22. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, another update.  
> No it's not Christmas, that was last month.
> 
> -NTAF XX

They were close, so very close.

Malia managed to find blood, a smear of Noah's blood. He couldn't be too far now. If he was injured that would have slowed him down. Chimera's didn't heal all that well, especially if the injury was serious.

 

"This is Noah's, he was hear." Malia confirmed, telling both him and Scott that she though he was close. Scott was moving around behind him, strangely enough Stiles picked up the change in his breathing before Scott spoke.

 

"Guys..." The werewolf called, trying get their attention.

 

Stiles turned to his ex-best friend, wondering what they hell he had to add.

 

"I think we've been down tunnels like this before." Scott said, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Like when we were looking for Liam and Hayden."

 

_And?_

 

Stiles moved over towards Scott, "Okay? So what."

 

"Maybe that means were closer then we think." Scott didn't turn to look at him which proceeded to irritate Stiles. "Maybe there's something else down here. Something we haven't found yet."

"Yeah, nothing that helps my dad." Stiles snapped back, this was not helping his father. He didn't give a shit what was down here unless it would help in someway. "Look we can't just be standing around here waiting for something to.."

 

Stiles was cut of by a hard shove, it sent him flying backwards into the wall. The dull thunk of his skull hitting the brick was sickening and it knocked him unconscious. Perfect. Just what he needed.

 

This time around it wasn't his father's voice that he heard, this time it was his own. It was just colder and sounded like static.

 

" ** _Stiles, you need to get up._** " The voice hissed, dragging out the S's in his name. " _ **You've got to get up, now!**_ "

 

His eyes fluttered open, and he was immediately met with the sight of Scott who'd crouched down in front of him. Scott helped him to his feet, making sure he didn't fall down again. Stiles was a little shaky on his feet, his breathing uneven.

What the hell had just happened?

 

"You okay?" The Alpha questioned.

 

Stiles nodded carefully, his head aching. "Yeah, I'm fine." Came his reply as he shook off Scott's hand.

 

Malia's growling made him redirect his attention. She'd managed to pin the kid they were after to the floor. He was begging for her to let him go, though that wasn't exactly a surprise. No one wants to be pinned down by Malia when she'd in a bad mood.

 

"They're coming." The kid gasped out, just as the crackling started, alerting them to the presence of the Dread Doctors.

 

Maila let the boy up. He instantly scrambled up to his feet before making a run for it.

Now, Stiles just couldn't let that happen.

He pinned the Chimera against the wall, his forearm pressed into the kid's throat to keep him from wiggling out of his hold.

 

"You're not going anywhere." He gritted out, leaning his body weight forward.

"I said I don't remember." Noah choked out the best he could in his current situation.

"You don't remember anything?" Stiles questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"No. Not when it happens, not when I change."

"You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it's poisoning him." Stiles hissed out, "You're going to start remembering every little detail right now!"

 

Stiles wanted to wring his neck but he held back, he needed answers first.

He wasn't paying any attention to Scott and Malia who were stood a few paces away from him, well, until Scott addressed him directly.

 

"Hey, Stiles, get him out of here."

 

Stiles hesitated for a moment and Scott clearly noticed it because he started speaking again.

 

"Go to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your dad." Scott prompted, trying to motivate the other male.

"Stiles! Go."

 

He glanced back at Scott for a moment, a dark look flickering in his eyes before turning back to Noah who was still being pressed against the wall. He grabbed the Chimera by the scruff, dragging him away from the oncoming danger. Even once he'd let go of the Chimera the Chimera followed behind him. That was, until they came to a gate. Stiles growled in frustration, trying to pry the thing open to no avail. 

 

"Step back, I think I can break it." Noah said before pausing. "It's just...I sometimes, all of the time. I lose control."

 

"Okay, just get it done." Stiles instructed as he stepped back.

 

Pained noised started coming from Noah as he shifted. It was both fascinating and disgusting.

The cogs in Stiles' brain began to turn as he watched as Noah managed to open up the gate. He knew what he needed to do to save his dad.

Stiles ran and while he ran he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He did his best not to trip over his own feet as he phone Melissa, telling her what she needed to do to save his dad. Once he was done he hung up, he needed to get to the hospital. Then, then he had some other things to take care of.


	23. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh...
> 
> -NTAF XX

To say he was emotionally drained was putting it lightly. Sure, his dad had been avoiding him quite a bit as of late but that didn't mean Stiles wouldn't do almost anything to save him. It was his father, he only had one of those. He'd already lost his mother. It would be nice to keep just one parent.

Stiles was half asleep, his head resting on the hospital bed.

He was exhausted but he refused to leave until he knew his dad was going to be fine.

A hundred percent fine.

Just as Stiles began to drift a hand touched his shoulder causing his head to shoot up.

He was awake!

 

"It's okay, Stiles." His father croaked. "You've still got me."

 

And he did.

Stiles' eyes watered slightly, a wave of emotion hitting him. It had been a while since he'd felt something quite like this.

Relief. Happiness. Hope.

It felt alien but he was just glad he had his dad back.

 

 

Theo on the other hand had been consciously avoiding Stiles. He knew he was pissed. What he'd done was idiotic but he had to keep up appearances. Surely Scott would get suspicious if he attacked everyone but Stiles. He couldn't let that happen.

He'd received all of Stiles' calls and texts.

None of which were pleasant. He couldn't blame him for that, he'd gone after his father after all.

It was a low blow. 

 

"He was here." Hayden said, glancing around the old train station.

 

Her voice was enough to pull Theo out of his own head, bringing him back to reality.

 

"What else can you tell me?" He questioned, glancing over at the female.

"Why don't you tell me how I know that?" She retorted which didn't surprise him in the slightest.

 

She could be a handful at times but Theo had to be patience.

 

"Noah is part Berserker. You're part jaguar. You'll be drawn to each other." He said with a sigh.

 

He could smell the change in her emotions almost immediately.

 

"Is that why I'm here with you?" She questioned.

 

Yes. Why else would you be here?

 

Theo turned to face her, his eyes never leaving her.

 

"I saved your life."

 

He watched as Hayden frowned, processing what he'd just said and then her expression changed.

Theo leaned forward, curious. Hayden tilted her head to the side, turning away from him for a moment.

 

"What?" He questioned, feeling a little out of the loop. Which, he was.

 

"I think he'd dying." Hayden replied. "That means their going to fine him."

 

Brilliant. Just what he needed. Noah could have been quite useful in the long run.

 

"They probably already have." Theo huffed, an irritated look crossing his face.

 

His plans could never going accordingly, could they?

 

Theo followed Hayden as she lead him down through the tunnels. They came to a stop a glint of sliver catching both their eyes.

He crouched down, swiping a finger through the mercury. He was right, the Dread Doctors had gotten here first.

They worked quick, this shouldn't come as a surprise to him. He knew better.

 

Theo inhaled, doing his  best to keep his anger at bay, if he lashed out now Hayden would run and he needed her by his side.

 

"We could have used him."

"For what?" Hayden asked. Again with the questions!

 

Theo shook his head, there was no point in explaining now. It was too late. He was dead and now they couldn't use him. The plan was a bust. Something else caught his eye as he looked away from the small puddle on the floor. A symbol.

 

"You have to be kidding me." He muttered silently to himself.

 

He pushed himself up off of the floor, moving closer to get a better look. Hayden following suite.

 

"What is that?"

"A symbol...The symbol of an Alpha and his pack."

"Whose pack?"

"Scott's..."


	24. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This timeline is all over the place.  
> Oops.
> 
> -NTAF XX

"You've been avoiding me."

 

It had been a few days since everything that had happened with his father. Stiles had been patient. He'd waited, a conscious decision. His dad came first. That is what he'd told himself. Now that he had a little bit time to himself and the first order of buisness had been to confront Theo, which is exactly what he'd done.

Theo wasn't the hardest person to track down, especially when he knew the pack was otherwise occupied. He didn't have to hide if their attention was directed elsewhere.

Stiles however wasn't part of the pack.

Not anymore.

 

Theo jumped upon hearing his voice. It was possible that Theo had thought he'd have more time until he came to find him but that was not the case.

The Chimera turned around to face Stiles, his face void of all emotion. A mask.

 

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Theo questioned, his voice lighter than usual.

 

Stiles pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against, taking a few steps closer to the shorter male.

 

"Well, maybe because you nearly killed my dad." Stiles retorted, his voice dripping with venom.

"I didn't nearly do anything." Theo snapped back, straightening up.

"Oh, so you didn't tell Noah to go after him?" He questioned sounding rather affronted.

 

 

Theo faltered for a moment. He couldn't argue the fact that he'd instructed Noah to do so because he had.

It wasn't like he'd meant for that to happen but Stiles didn't know that.

 

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt him, he has nothing to do with this." He replied.

 

Theo wasn't always sure how to handle Stiles. Every time the two were together he was different. It was honestly giving him whiplash.

He'd always gone with the slightly submissive approach, it was safe. He was still trying to feel Stiles out.

 

"I can't go after everyone else and avoid you." Theo added, shifting on the spot. "They'd get suspicious."

"THEN GO AFTER ME!" Stiles yelled, shoving Theo backwards causing the Chimera to stumble a little.

 

Theo knew Stiles had a point, he could have gone after him and him alone. From Scott's perspective he'd have expected it. It was a little late to be thinking about that now.

He knew for a fact that Stiles' dad was going to make a full recovery, at least that was a positive.

 

"I know, I know. It was stupid, okay." Theo gritted out, shaking off the shove he'd received.

 

 

Stiles had to resist the urge to do more than shove Theo. He was livid. Somehow he managed to keep his cool, he took a deep breath backing away from the Chimera. Stiles needed space and he assumed Theo would like some too.

 

"I should kill you." He muttered, more to himself than to Theo.

_Yes. You should, he deserves it._

 

Stiles shook his head, now was not the time for that.

 

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Theo said, piping up.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew Theo didn't want to die. He was here for a reason and far be it him to stand in his way. He was just angry, he'd began to trust the Chimera, even just a little bit. Theo had untold chances to tell him that his dad was in danger or tell him how to help him but he didn't. Stiles didn't trust people easily but somehow Theo had managed to weasel his way into the small group of people that he actually did trust. No matter what Stiles' mental state was that wasn't okay and it wouldn't happen again.

He turned away from Theo, heading towards his borrowed car.

 

"Where are you going?" Theo called out from behind him, his voice laced with confusion.

 

"Home." Stiles called back without turning.

 

The sound of footsteps was expected. Theo grabbed Stiles' wrist, forcing him to turn around and look at him.

 

"What?" Stiles sighed in irritation.

 

"I'm sorry." Theo muttered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

 

It was a perplexing situation. Was Theo actually apologizing to him? Stiles did his best to try and read the Chimera, wondering if he was being sincere or not.

_He's lying, Stiles._

 

There was that voice again.

 

"Sorry doesn't fix this." Stiles told him, completely serious.

"I know, but I am." Theo responded, stepping closer to Stiles.

 

With his free hand Stiles stopped him, shaking his head. He was half amused and half annoyed that Theo thought that was a good idea.

 

"No."

"Please. How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be something, anything."

"It doesn't work like that. I can't trust you when you pull shit like that."

"I know.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tear*
> 
> -NTAF XX


	25. Not A Chapter

Uh, hey.

So, it's been a while since I last updated. I've literally lost all motivation when it comes to TDW. Which sucks, because I didn't want to leave it unfinished.

I'm debating whether or not to discontinue. I guess I just wanted to update whoever is still reading this, you know. 

Who knows though, maybe in a day or two I'll change my mind. It's always a possibility with me.

Anyways, that's enough rambling from me.

I'll just end this with a thank you, to those who have read this, commented and left a kudos and to those who still are/do.

Ttyl,

-NTAF XX


End file.
